A ultima profecia
by MarciaBS
Summary: A morte de Voldemort não foi o fim, mas o início de uma nova guerra muito maior, onde a única esperança, para os dois lados, estava em acreditar na ultima profecia.
1. O mundo em que vivemos

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** A ultima profecia

**Betas: **Samantha Tiger

**Classificação:** PG-17

**Gênero:** Aventura

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sumario:** A morte de Voldemort não foi o fim, mas o início de uma nova guerra muito maior, onde a única esperança, para os dois lados, estava em acreditar na profecia da Profetiza da Lua.

**A ULTIMA PROFECIA**

_**Capítulo 1 – O mundo em que vivemos**_

O céu era cinzento, mas combinava com os prédios destruídos e a devastação que havia por toda a cidade. A ironia do verde que cismava em nascer em meio ao cinza.

O mundo mudou.

Voldemort caiu como o fraco que era, mas aquilo não havia sido o fim. Os seus seguidores voltaram a se unir e elegeram um novo Lorde das Trevas. Um herdeiro e por muito tempo ele é apenas chamado assim: O Herdeiro.

Em menos de um ano após a queda de Voldemort a guerra se intensificara. Não havia mais Dumbledore, Lupin, Moddy e tantos outros que ajudavam aqueles jovens a seguir em frente. As perdas tiveram que ser sentidas numa guerra continua e cada vez mais forte.

Harry não foi proclamado o líder, mas era respeitado como tal. Os mais velhos tombaram no campo de batalha e cabia ao jovem que derrotou o antigo Lorde das Trevas a unir e ajudar os novos combatentes.

No segundo ano a guerra chegou de maneira mais pesada ao mundo trouxa. Armas de fogo contra varinhas. Mortes em massa dos três lados, pois ainda não era nítida a separação entre luz e trevas.

No terceiro ano os trouxas começaram a se dividir. Alguns buscavam apoio na resistência, liderada por Harry, e outros se viam fascinados pelo enganoso sonho de riqueza pregado pelos Comensais da Morte. Não havia mais distinção entre bruxos, trouxas, criaturas. Todos tinham um lado e uma opção.

Luz ou Trevas.

Resistência ou Comensais da Morte.

Em meio a todo aquele cinza não havia mais duvidas e pequenos erros. Era tudo no preto ou no branco.

Foi no meio do segundo ano que os Dursley foram mortos, um dos primeiros na sua cegueira da não existência da magia e pela primeira vez Duda se viu sozinho sem os pais. Sua primeira e talvez única opção, foi procurar o primo magrelo que alguns anos atrás havia partido para sempre da sua vida. O primo que ele sabia que poderia ajudá-lo em meio aquele caos.

Ele não esperava que Harry Potter fosse o líder da resistência.

O rapaz magricela havia dado lugar a um homem de olhar maduro e cansado. O corpo possuía alguns remendos feitos por feitiços errantes, mas era forte, os olhos verdes firmes, o nariz pequeno parecia mais arrebitado e vermelho devido a insistente mania do dono de apoiar um dedo nele para cima e coçá-lo de tempos em tempos e Harry havia crescido, ainda não era tão alto quanto o primo, mas bem maior que uma menininha que era como Duda se lembrava.

Não foi com assombro que Harry viu o primo entrar na sua sala improvisada em meio da cidade destruída onde a resistência tinha se estabelecido nos últimos tempos. Na verdade a chegada de Duda era esperada, mas o que assustou o rapaz foi a rapidez com que o primo tinha se adaptado a rotina do acampamento e se tornado ainda mais musculoso.

Duda era o melhor atirador da resistência, uma massa humana de causar medo tanto por sua alta estatura como por seus músculos e o que mais havia impressionado a todos era o amor que havia surgido entre o exímio atirador e a desmiolada Luna.

Amor esse que fizera nascer os dois gêmeos que corriam soltos pelo complexo mostrando a todos que a vida cismava em continuar mesmo naquele ambiente hostil.

Luna era conhecida como Di-lua, desde a época de Hogwarts, mas agora havia mais ênfase: Di-lua, a louca. A menina não parecia se importar com o apelido e nem mesmo Duda que muitas vezes a chamava carinhosamente de louquinha.

Os cabelos loiros claros pareciam ainda mais enredados naquela estranha trança que Luna usava no alto da cabeça, suas orelhas eram adornadas pelos mesmos brincos de rabanete que usava na escola, talvez a única herança daquele tempo. Seus olhos azuis grandes viviam desfocados e observando pontos perdidos no horizonte como se ela não vivesse o presente, apesar do sorriso se abrir como uma suave manhã de primavera cada vez que Duda ia a seu encontro ou quando um dos filhos chamava sua atenção.

Os gêmeos tinham uma vivacidade invejável a muitos e corriam nos seus passos prematuros pelos locais onde Luna se encontrava mesmo que ela não estivesse realmente prestando atenção a eles. Muitas vezes a menina era vista olhando perdida por horas a fio o horizonte apenas para parar e se virar a porta chamando os filhos dizendo que o pai retornara e era com assombro que, quem presenciava a cena, descobria a chegada dos homens alguns minutos depois.

Ron era sempre o primeiro correndo na frente atrás da esposa que vivia enclausurada no oitavo andar onde havia montado sua biblioteca particular. Sempre que podia o rapaz alto, o mais alto de toda a resistência segundo alguns, trazia livros que encontrava entre os escombros.

A esposa sempre sorria.

O mesmo sorriso discreto e olhar brilhante que tinha no tempo de escola com os cabelos descendo em suaves cachos até os ombros no seu tom castanho escuro enquanto alisava os cabelos vermelhos e curtos do marido.

Hermione não gostava de ser deixada para trás, mas era preciso. Desde que descobriu seu início de gravidez passou a se cuidar como nunca e nem precisaria do sermão de Ron, Harry e Ginny de que ela não poderia ir mais às missões.

Ela sabia que carregava o maior tesouro dos novos tempos.

Vida.

Muitos tinham morrido e ainda morriam em meio aquela guerra que nem parecia ter mais um sentido especifico, se é que algum dia teve, raramente alguém nascia. O nascimento dos gêmeos havia sido comemorado por toda a base e elevado a consideração que as pessoas tinham por Luna.

Agora ela e seu marido teriam seu próprio milagre.

Marido. A guerra apressava os relacionamentos e criava vínculos maiores. Ainda eram crianças, mal tinham feito vinte e dois anos, mas já tinham responsabilidades de adultos. Já tinham sentimentos de adultos. Não havia mais perspectivas para brincadeiras.

Como os gêmeos Weasley faziam falta nesses tempos.

Jorge havia caído pouco depois de Fred. Um dos primeiros na nova guerra que se iniciava. Tempos difíceis em que muitos morreram. Foi com o coração em pedaços que eles viram tantos Weasley caírem. Atualmente viviam apenas Ron, Fleur, a pequena Victoire e Ginny.

Ginny, a menina de ainda incompletos vinte e um anos que tinha a responsabilidade de ser mulher do herói, do líder, do guerreiro, do homem.

Os cabelos vermelhos brilhantes pareciam um mau agouro naquele cenário sem cor. Os olhos castanhos alertas e que transmitiam a mesma autoridade que o esposo possuía. Ela era a segunda em comando. Aquela que organizava as defesas e ia junto com eles. Tinha lutado muito para ser tratada como uma igual e não iria mudar agora.

Todos sabiam o quanto Harry tinha orgulho da esposa, mas a mesma guerra que os unia também os consumia e era de conhecimentos de todos o desgaste da relação apesar de nenhum dos dois concordarem. A paixão da juventude deu lugar à comodidade e a rotina de terem um ao outro. Talvez Ginny ainda sentisse amor pelo marido, porém as responsabilidades tanto no campo de batalha como na base os afastavam.

E Harry parecia um furacão ao chegar daquela missão. Ginny conhecia bem o marido para perceber os sinais de que algo havia abalado o rapaz. Nenhum dos outros tinham o semblante fechado do esposo e muitos diziam que a missão havia sido um sucesso, mas ela sabia que havia alguma coisa.

Foi com a expressão séria que o encontrou quando entrou no quarto que dividiam, naquela noite, o rosto escondido entre as mãos, cabeça baixa. Ajoelhou-se na frente do homem que sempre amou e acariciou os eternos cabelos rebeldes espetados para todos os lados, um símbolo assim como a cicatriz em sua testa.

- O que houve Harry?

O tom tinha doçura e preocupação. Ela o conhecia bem demais, mais do que ele mesmo em muitas situações, era seu conforto, seu ombro amigo. A mulher que o acompanhava desde sempre, que lutara ao seu lado, que remendara seus ossos quebrados, o corpo quente que o aquecia nas noites frias.

Não poderia esconder dela.

Não aquilo.

Em todos aqueles quatro anos um mistério nunca havia sido revelado. Algo praticamente esquecido em meio ao caos dos acontecimentos e o calor do campo de batalha, mas ninguém nunca soube quem era o rosto por trás do Herdeiro, o novo Lorde das Trevas escolhido pelos antigos seguidores.

Os antigos morreram sem contar o segredo e os novos pareciam não ter conhecimento da pessoa exata que os comandava. Não faziam idéia de quem seguiam, mas a lenda corria solta sem um rosto.

Pelo menos até aquele momento.

- Eu descobri quem é o Herdeiro...

Um sussurro, os olhos verdes marejados, uma expressão de derrota, as mãos percorreram os cabelos revoltos e um suspiro profundo.

- Quem é Harry? – Ginny tinha os olhos fixos no marido – Quem é o novo Lorde das Trevas, o Herdeiro?

Harry a olhou desolado e disse as palavras doendo no peito.

- Draco Malfoy.

E ela não precisou de explicações quando ele puxou seu corpo para a cama e arrancou suas roupas como se precisasse daquilo para respirar, tentar expurgar seus pecados, esquecer.

Draco Malfoy, o rapaz que ninguém nunca soube o paradeiro depois da batalha final. Nem ele ou sua família haviam sido vistos durante todos aqueles anos, muitos diziam que haviam sido mortos pelos antigos seguidores ensandecidos e agora a verdade.

O rapaz de cabelos platinados e olhar assustado havia se tornado o Herdeiro, o causador daquela revolução, o novo Lorde das Trevas, mas muito pior que o primeiro. Aquele que havia sido salvo das chamas do fogo maldito por Harry Potter.

E daí vinha a culpa e o remorso.

Draco Malfoy poderia estar enterrado na Sala Precisa na antiga Hogwarts para sempre e talvez aquela guerra nunca tivesse acontecido.

Ela sabia que não era culpa de Harry, mas também tinha conhecimento que ele nunca se perdoaria.

_Nota da Autora: _

_Olá! Eu não estou muito certa com relação a essa fic, mas me apaixonei pela história. Ainda faltam dois capítulos para ela ser realmente finalizada num tota de doze capítulos. _

_Eu preciso da opnião de vocês para saber como concluir a história. É muito importante para mim, por isso não deixem de comentar._

_Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo: _

_**O mundo que o escolheu**_

"O mundo o arrancou de sua aristocracia e pedestal de maneira brutal e pensar que ele havia achado que chegara ao fundo do poço naquele fatídico ano em que fora incumbido por Voldemort a matar o diretor de Hogwarts, Dumbledore."


	2. O mundo que o escolheu

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** A ultima profecia

**Beta: **Samantha Tiger

**Classificação:** PG-17

**Gênero:** Aventura

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sumario:** A morte de Voldemort não foi o fim, mas o início de uma nova guerra muito maior, onde a única esperança, para os dois lados, estava em acreditar na profecia da Profetiza da Lua.

**A ULTIMA PROFECIA**

_**Capítulo 2 – O mundo que o escolheu**_

O entardecer pintava o céu nos tons amarelo e vermelho ao horizonte.

Ele gostava de subir na mais alta torre daquele castelo e ver o entardecer além dos escombros e da desmatação. Imaginar que poucos anos atrás milhares de alunos andavam por aqueles corredores destruídos e que a floresta a sua frente realmente existia__não aqueles poucos pedaços de árvores num mundo de terra vermelha e folhas secas.

O mundo o arrancou de sua aristocracia e pedestal de maneira brutal e pensar que ele havia achado que chegara ao fundo do poço naquele fatídico ano em que fora incumbido por Voldemort a matar o diretor de Hogwarts, Dumbledore.

Algumas vezes chegava a sentir saudade daquele tempo.

Draco chegou a sentir uma centelha de esperança quando presenciou a morte daquele-que-não-era-nomeado. Não que torcesse por isso ou fosse se tornar amiguinho do Santo Potter e seus seguidores, mas por um breve segundo foi tomado pela esperança de que o mundo voltaria ao seu antigo curso.

Amargo engano.

Na manhã seguinte foi arrancado daqueles escombros pelos seguidores ensandecidos e ainda vivos do antigo Lorde das Trevas. Sua família havia falhado, envergonhado e deveria ser punida.

Foi com puro horror que viu seu pai ser assassinado na sua frente, com sua mãe caindo em pedaços ao seu lado e foi com ainda mais horror que se viu proclamado o novo Lorde das Trevas.

O Herdeiro, seu castigo.

Tentou escapar, mas era covarde. Viu sua mãe ser levada, os olhos implorando por uma salvação, se recusasse a mãe sofreria. Teria que ser forte, frio e calculista por ela, mas temeu e na sua covardia tentou fugir mais uma vez.

Não foi sua mãe que foi torturada daquela vez.

Pansy Parkinson sempre fora sua válvula de escape, aquela que estava sempre ali para ele e não era diferente naquele mundo insano onde ele era rei sem governar. Ele tentou fugir daquela loucura, mas não conseguiu dar mais de dois passos fora daquele lugar, foi arrastado de volta e obrigado a ver o que não queria.

Eles amarraram as mãos de Pansy até sangrar, ele não contou quantos abusaram dela naquela noite, mas foi obrigado a presenciar e ouvir cada grito, tapa, choro desesperado até que ela não emitia mais nenhum som e os olhos negros fixos nos dele tão cheios de dor que era muito pior que os gritos.

Quando a manhã surgiu foram deixados sozinhos naquele quarto, o próprio quarto dele, o lugar onde ainda vivia para não se esquecer daquela lição.

A menina que o amava incondicionalmente não existia mais. Ela se levantou com as pernas bambas e sujas de sangue da cama e andou até Draco os olhos vermelhos e o rosto inchado. O rapaz a sua frente jogado na cadeira simples não parecia muito melhor que ela e os olhos mostravam o desespero que sentia.

Um tapa.

Não um tapa idiota e fraco como o daquela sangue ruim amiga do Potter no terceiro ano, mas um tapa firme e forte o suficiente para marcar a alma. Aquela havia sido a ultima vez que ela estivera em seu quarto. Eles nunca mais haviam se falado, principalmente porque meses depois Pansy morreu na linha de frente de uma das batalhas.

E Draco Malfoy nunca mais foi o mesmo, se fechou naquele castelo que agora era o quartel general dos Comensais da Morte. Passou a ser temido sem nunca ter matado ninguém, não precisava disso, não era um assassino.

O menino deu lugar ao rapaz de porte mediano, corpo magro, pele translúcida, olhos azuis cinzentos opacos e fundos, cabelos platinados como o primeiro raio de sol da manhã de inverno cortados com feitiços mal feitos pelo próprio dono caindo irregulares no rosto apenas para que ele não visse a imagem do pai morto refletida em si mesmo, os lábios secos e pálidos sem o característico sorriso de canto tão marcante em sua infância e adolescência e as mãos de dedos longos lembravam as mãos dos dementadores se vistas no escuro.

Se achavam que ele estava acabado no seu sexto ano, talvez nem o reconhecessem agora.

Nas sombras do seu império descobriu quem realmente mandava em seu lugar. Uma mulher tão louca quanto sua tia Belatrix havia sido um dia, talvez muito pior. Não fazia idéia de onde aquele ser havia surgido não se lembrava dela nas reuniões de Comensais da Morte que aconteciam na sua casa.

Provavelmente uma louca que nunca sequer tivesse conhecido Lord Voldemort.

Não importava, ele continuava preso naquele pedestal em que não era nem reconhecido. Um Lorde que ninguém tinha conhecimento, pois na verdade nunca havia existido de fato e ele não podia ver sua mãe.

Quase quatro anos sem ver os olhos cinzentos ou sentir o calor da sua pele. Tudo o que sabia era que estava viva nas masmorras. Uma sonserina presa em sua própria casa. E ele odiava ao se dar conta que estava ali na torre dos grifinórios.

Uma maldita ironia do destino.

Queria ter alguém para conversar, mas não havia ninguém, todos os seus conhecidos já haviam perecido naquela guerra ou tinham se aliado a Resistência. Muito poucos fizeram essa escolha, pois sabiam que não eram bem vistos por serem da casa das cobras. Draco tinha apenas o conhecimento de dois.

Seu antigo colega de quarto Blaise Zabini, que havia fugido de lá pouco antes da morte de Pansy e a família _Greengrass, porém Dafne tinha caído há uns dois anos atrás pelas mãos dos Comensais da Morte. Ele sabia, porque haviam levado o corpo da sua antiga colega para o castelo como um troféu contra os traidores._

_Draco nunca chorou, __via__ e ouvia tudo como numa redoma de vidro. Distante de todos, até mesmo a guerra e as batalhas travadas pareciam lendas num livro, pois apesar do cenário de destruição em que vivia nada acontecia ao seu redor._

Nada até aquele dia em que decidirá enfrentar o destino que o haviam obrigado a seguir e acompanhou os soldados na batalha. Não era um idiota que não sabia se defender e tinha uma boa lista de feitiços de seu conhecimento para usar no campo de batalha. Na sua loucura de isolamento precisava sentir a guerra para saber que ainda estava vivo.

Descobriu que ainda era um covarde que tinha a mão tremula como no dia em que ousou imaginar que poderia matar um bruxo como Dumbledore. Fugiu como um cão acuado, não sobreviveria àquilo e o coração martelava contra o peito, era covarde até mesmo para encontrar o fim na morte.

Mas o principal acontecimento foi ver-se cara a cara com Potter.

Os olhos verdes o olharam com tanta dor, amargura e raiva. Draco não esperava que Potter tivesse compaixão por ele, mas também não esperava sair vivo daquele encontro, principalmente quando foi reconhecido como o Herdeiro.

Viu Potter segurar firme a varinha e chegou a sentir o feitiço vindo contra seu peito, mas foi arrancado daquela batalha e trazido de volta para a sua cela, seu quarto, seu castelo e sua prisão. Felizmente não recebeu castigo pelo seu péssimo desempenho, mas ele imaginava que no fundo sempre soubessem que ele era um covarde.

Talvez por isso ele tivesse sido escolhido como o novo Lorde das Trevas.

_Nota da Autora:_

_Olá! Meio capítulo, sim... Meio capítulo e eu concluo a fic... São doze capítulo... Pretendo postar as terças e quintas... Eu estava esperando que os comentários me dessem estimulo para terminar o ultimo capítulo, mas não recebi nenhum._

_Só um alerta da mesquila... Obrigada mesquila! Apesar de não ter comentado..._

_Eu gostaria muito saber a opinião de vocês..._

_Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo: _

_**Uma profecia para mudar o mundo**_

"- Sem o amor dos pais, pelo sacrifício da mãe, uma criança para mudar o mundo...

A única frase entendida por todos naquela voz estranha, de ruído muito desagradável, pois era repetida sem parar como um mantra ou na opinião de Harry muito pior, pois aquilo parecia uma profecia, uma ultima profecia."


	3. Uma profecia para mudar o mundo

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** A ultima profecia

**Beta: **Samantha Tiger

**Classificação:** PG-17

**Gênero:** Aventura

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sumario:** A morte de Voldemort não foi o fim, mas o início de uma nova guerra muito maior, onde a única esperança, para os dois lados, estava em acreditar na profecia da Profetiza da Lua.

_**Capítulo 3 – Uma profecia para mudar o mundo**_

Havia sol naquela manhã como se o tempo quisesse mostrar a eles que havia esperança. O calor aquecia o rosto magro e delicado da mulher de cabelos claros parada no vão da janela. Eles não sabiam, mas ela olhava todos os dias na direção onde ficava sua antiga casa.

Um sorriso doce que fazia até mesmos os escassos pássaros cantarem se abriu naquele rosto marcado de menina que teve que amadurecer antes do tempo. Atrás dela os gêmeos brincavam com carros de plástico trazidos pelo pai dos escombros de mais uma cidade após a última batalha travada.

Não havia mais vencedores ou perdedores, apenas sobreviventes e Luna ficava feliz por seu marido voltar para ela. Sofria a dor daquelas que tinham seus maridos arrancados tão cedo, viúvas que não deveriam nem ter idade para casar.

Sentiu braços fortes circularem sua cintura e uma cabeça de pequenos cachinhos cor de palha foi apoiada no seu ombro magro. Ela se sentia tão pequena junto a ele, seu corpo frágil parecia ainda mais delicado perto do corpanzil do marido.

Sorriu acariciando os pequenos cachos de anjos, que também haviam sido herdados pelos gêmeos assim como o rosto gorducho, imaginando como devia ser engraçada a visão deles assim, pois Duda tinha que se curvar todo para apoiar o rosto em seu ombro.

Pouco sabia sobre o passado do marido e o que sabia foi dito pela boca do próprio. Harry nunca falava do tempo anterior a Hogwarts ou dos verões que havia passado lá, mas Ginny havia lhe dito quando entraram em Hogwarts que os irmãos tinham resgatado o garoto da casa dos tios num carro voador.

Duda parecia envergonhado de contar e nunca falava sobre seus pais, mas Luna sabia que eles eram trouxas que abominavam magia. Devia ter sido difícil para aquele rapaz acompanhar as transformações que aconteceram. No fundo sentia pena e compaixão, o rapaz parecia tão indefeso apesar de toda aquela pose de guerreiro.

Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que ele havia lhe beijado os lábios. Tão inseguro e delicado quase um sussurro do vento. E a primeira vez deles? Nada poderia descrever a felicidade que parecia explodir em seu peito que só perdia para o momento em que teve seus filhos nos braços.

Crianças de uma geração em que muitos morriam e poucos nasciam.

Sentiu uma tontura leve e saiu dos braços do seu amado cambaleando para o lado. Olhou para frente e não via mais o salão amplo e destruído, nem seu marido ou filhos. Tudo rodava a uma velocidade absurda como se tivesse sido jogada em uma lareira sem saber seu destino. Ouviu vagamente vozes chamando seu nome, mas não tinha certeza.

Harry entrou no salão atrás do primo para conversarem sobre um novo ponto onde Comensais da Morte haviam sido vistos e que deveria ser uma base menor deles, mas assim que chegou ao local viu Luna cambaleando para o lado os olhos vidrados no nada.

Gritou chamando a amiga assim como o primo ao seu lado e logo Ginny também estava junto a eles, mas se calaram quando uma voz sem emoção alguma e parecendo um grito estrangulado dos sereianos saiu da boca da mulher que parecia congelada no cambalear de cair no chão.

Os gêmeos choravam agarrados às pernas do pai enquanto a mãe dizia palavras que eles não conseguiam compreender muito bem, mas pareciam falar de esperança, morte e o início de um novo tempo.

- Sem o amor dos pais, pelo sacrifício da mãe, uma criança para mudar o mundo...

A única frase entendida por todos naquela voz estranha, de ruído muito desagradável, pois era repetida sem parar como um mantra ou na opinião de Harry muito pior, pois aquilo parecia uma profecia, uma ultima profecia.

E então a voz parou e Luna caiu desacordada no chão frio do local para desespero deles.

Como de costume, Luna não se lembrava de nada apenas de sentir tudo rodar como um grande redemoinho, de ouvir as vozes deles ao fundo e nada mais. Felizmente ela não havia se machucado na queda, mas para aflição de Duda e Ginny havia demorado dois dias para acordar.

Harry estava quase mandando chamar Neville que havia se tornado o melhor medi bruxo que ainda podiam confiar se não fosse o único, e que estava numa base do outro lado do país cuidando de alguns feridos por conta de um combate mais pesado na região.

Não se sabia como, mas a história da profecia feita por Luna se espalhou pela base com uma velocidade inacreditável. Ninguém tinha certeza do que dizia, mas sabiam que falava de uma criança que mudaria o mundo e isso bastava para o povo cansado daquela guerra.

O fato de Luna já ser conhecida por sua excentricidade e desligamento do mundo presente apenas fizeram que a profecia se tornasse ainda mais real aos olhos deles, pois era de conhecimento geral que as grandes profetizas eram pessoas estranhas aos olhos normais.

Em poucos meses até mesmo os Comensais da Morte pareciam sussurrar a possível existência da criança, mas foi convencionado na mente de todos que a criança ainda não havia nascido, pois havia o sacrifício da mãe. Mesmo que nenhum dos presentes no momento se lembrasse de alguma coisa relacionada a esse fato.

Harry não sabia se ficava feliz com o novo animo que era visivelmente sentido em todos os habitantes da base e até mesmo nos campos de batalha ou se sentia sufocado por mais uma vez uma profecia rondar a sua vida como um mau agouro.

Ele andava pensativo não apenas com o novo rumo que começava a tomar a guerra, mas também com a sua descoberta do nome do Herdeiro. Não havia contado para ninguém mais além de Ginny, nem mesmo Ron e Hermione, talvez por que eles estivessem num casulo de felicidade tão intenso devido à proximidade com o nascimento da pequena Rose.

Ron dizia ter certeza que seria uma menina esperta como a mãe e cabelos ruivos como os seus e Harry acabava sempre sorrindo com o olhar sonhador do melhor amigo, por esse motivo não tinha coragem de levar seus temores e desesperos para eles.

Sua esposa era a única que o via como um livro aberto e o ouvia todas as noites em que passavam juntos. Ginny nunca tinha dito nada a respeito de sua descoberta sobre Malfoy ser o novo Lorde das Trevas, tão pouco havia comentado com qualquer outra pessoa o assunto como se aquilo fosse um segredo dos dois, mas o motivo de guardarem esse segredo apenas para eles era um mistério que não conseguia compreender.

_Nota da Autora:_

_Eu tive comentários... Bem... Mas eu tenho que comentar que essa história não é slash... Então não teremos homens se pegando aqui... Sorry..._

_Ainda não escrevi a parte que falta... Tô achando que vai ser na pressão do fim... _

_Continuo pedindo por comentários... Eu queria tanto saber o que vcs acham dessa fic... Acho que vou fazer draminha e dizer que só posto o próximo capítulo quando tiver uns cinco comentários... rsrsrs... Pedi pouco até..._

_Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo: _

_**Um mundo de sentimentos**_

Podia sentir o pânico no fundo dos olhos castanhos e o tom de desafio. Os sons pareciam a cada instante mais próximos e ele não tinha certeza se passariam despercebidos pelos outros. Sentia o coração dela tão acelerado como o seu pela adrenalina.


	4. Um mundo de sentimentos

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** A ultima profecia

**Beta: **Samantha Tiger

**Classificação:** PG-17

**Gênero:** Aventura

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sumario:** A morte de Voldemort não foi o fim, mas o início de uma nova guerra muito maior, onde a única esperança, para os dois lados, estava em acreditar na profecia da Profetiza da Lua.

_**Capítulo 4 - Um mundo de sentimentos**_

Haviam se passado apenas seis meses desde que Luna havia tido o estranho ataque que resultara na profecia que se espalhava por todos os lugares. A entrada na base teve que ser fechada, pois uma romaria de pessoas começaram a chegar, apenas para conhecerem a Profetiza da Lua como ficou conhecida.

Harry achava irônica essa mudança no comportamento das pessoas que num momento chamavam a amiga de louca e agora praticamente adoravam a sua pessoa. Mais irônico ainda era o fato de Luna não se importar com nada daquilo mantendo sua mesma rotina de levar os gêmeos para o amplo salão e ficar na janela olhando o horizonte perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

Somente Duda parecia um pouco contrariado com as pessoas e muitas vezes tinha levantado a voz quando alguém um pouco mais exaltado puxava sua esposa nos raros momentos em que andavam pelas ruas da base. Por esse motivo Harry e Ginny optaram pelo isolamento melhor do local.

Não era seguro para aquelas pessoas se amontoarem ali e isso também deixava a base mais vulnerável a ataques, mas parecia impossível conter a multidão que chegava dia após dia pedindo por um milagre.

- Como se uma profecia fosse mudar as coisas da noite para o dia. – Harry resmungou sentando na cama ao lado da esposa que escovava o longo cabelo cor de fogo.

- Você tem que entender que isso gerou esperança. – Ginny disse suave beijando a testa do esposo.

- Eu entendo Gy... – ele segurou o rosto da esposa – Eu juro que entendo, mas estamos ficando indefesos aqui.

Ginny baixou os olhos, pois concordava com o marido.

- Eu sei Harry, mas não temos como expulsa-los daqui.

Ginny se deitou na cama com os olhos castanhos fixos nele. Era tão linda, havia amadurecido tanto e mesmo assim sentia no fundo da alma que não a amava mais. Sabia dos comentários sobre o seu casamento ter esfriado e fingia não ouvir, mas sua consciência sussurrava que aquilo era verdade.

Ela era linda, mas ele não a amava. Pelo menos não da maneira como ela merecia. Não como já havia amado algum dia, mas gostava da presença dela, do calor do corpo junto ao seu, da textura da pele. Era incrível que mesmo em meio aquele caos a pele de Ginny continuasse macia como seda.

Deitou por cima dela exigindo um beijo, precisava sentir o interior dela, não importava que não houvesse amor, naqueles dias amor era um luxo e tudo o que queria era poder esquecer por alguns minutos de todo aquele inferno que os circulava.

Os olhos castanhos encontraram os verdes e ela circulou a cintura dele com as pernas para acomodá-lo melhor. Sabia que ele não a amava mais, mas se satisfazia em saber que ele também não se deitava com outras e sentia prazer com ela. Ele sabia que ela o amava não a magoaria por pouco.

Mal tinham recolocado as roupas, um hábito adquirido no campo de batalha onde qualquer um poderia entrar ou até mesmo serem atacados a qualquer instante. Não havia possibilidades ou segundas chances para quem era pego desprevenido.

O alarme de ataque soou por toda a base apressando-os.

Harry correu porta a fora terminando de colocar o cinto e gritando ordens com a varinha em punho enquanto Ginny terminava de amarrar as botas com sua varinha também em punho. Já estavam acostumados a se separem no meio da batalha, aquele não era lugar para sentimentalismos e heroísmo de proteção.

O mundo estava estranho, podia ouvir os sussurros dos soldados mais baixos, daqueles que não haviam sido agraciados com a honra de se tornarem um verdadeiro Comensal da Morte, sobre uma profecia.

Uma profecia que mudaria o mundo.

Odiava aquele sentimento de esperança que entrava no seu peito sem ser convidado e que sempre o fazia sofrer ainda mais, quando percebia que tudo não passava de uma amarga ilusão criada por seus olhos cegos. Mas o sentimento estava lá aflorando sem permissão como uma erva daninha em seu coração.

E arrancar aquela erva daninha fazia sua alma sangrar.

Ninguém sabia quem havia dito tal profecia, diziam apenas que era a Profetiza da Lua e que vivia na base principal da Resistência e por esse motivo a maioria evitava falar alto sobre a profecia, pois parecia algo que não iria beneficiar o lado das Trevas.

Não tinha muita certeza do que fazia, mas quando escutou que haveria um ataque na base principal da Resistência, a mesma base onde se encontrava a tal Profetiza ele não teve duvidas de que iria junto com os demais.

A única vantagem de ser nomeado o Herdeiro, o novo Lorde das Trevas, era que nunca proibiam sua participação em nenhuma missão que desejasse ir. Era claro que se tentasse fugir seria severamente punido como gostavam de lembrá-lo quando comunicava sua participação, e ele sabia que a punição não seria nele e sim na sua já frágil mãe, acorrentada nas frias masmorras do castelo.

Draco não pretendia fugir, apenas estava curioso sobre a profecia e queria ter a chance de ouvir mais sobre ela naquele lugar e se desse muita sorte poderia encontrar a tão aclamada Profetiza da Lua e ter mais informação. Era muito bom em leitura de mente, talvez a profecia ficasse guardada em algum lugar, não importaria para os Comensais da Morte se a mulher não sobrevivesse.

Com esse objetivo em mente terminou de vestir sua capa negra e formou a máscara de Comensal da Morte, a mesma utilizada por seu pai, seguindo para o pátio interno indo se juntar aos demais combatentes naquela missão. No momento em que se posicionou junto aos outros ele era apenas mais um.

Aparataram junto ao lado oeste da cidade base, onde Draco sabia ser o local mais próximo do prédio principal. O local já estava tomado por combatentes, pois covarde como era, optou ir com um dos últimos grupos. Não estava em seus objetivos ter que enfrentar uma linha de frente.

Correu se escondendo nas sombras, a noite escura e sem lua ajudando a camuflar seus passos leves e o tempo que se esgueirava pelo castelo parcialmente abandonado de Hogwarts valendo de alguma coisa além de lhe fornecer informações privilegiadas. Não demorou a avistar seu objetivo. O prédio principal onde deveria se encontrar a Profetiza da Lua. Não sabia como iria encontrá-la, mas a sua prioridade no momento era entrar no prédio sem ser morto.

- Como eu gostaria de ter uma maldita capa de invisibilidade agora. – murmurou para si mesmo analisando o local.

Havia muitos soldados protegendo a base, sentiu seu sangue gelar ao reconhecer os cabelos negros e revoltos de Potter saindo do edifício. O medo de ser visto por aqueles olhos verdes desafiadores o fizeram se fundir nas sombras em que se encontrava. Soltou a respiração que nem tinha percebido que havia prendido ao ver o rapaz se dirigir para o centro da batalha. Sempre tão valente e grifinório o Santo Potter.

Mais uma olhada para o local lhe indicou uma abertura que não havia visto antes, no segundo andar uma janela parecia desprotegida. Talvez algum feitiço de proteção, mas ele suspeitava que não. Precisaria escalar para chegar lá, mas o lugar era escuro o suficiente para escondê-lo e seu corpo magro lhe dava a agilidade de um gato, escalar paredes de construções arruinadas era quase um passatempo para ele nesses anos solitários.

Deu mais uma olhada para os soldados na porta e correu o mais rápido e silencioso que pode para a parede iniciando a escalada no mesmo ritmo alucinado torcendo para que seus movimentos não fossem vistos a distancia. Quase agradeceu a Merlin quando seus pés tocaram o chão dentro do lugar sem receber nenhuma maldição. Arrumou a capa em seu corpo e olhou ao redor. Estava num amplo salão parcialmente destruído.

Sem perder tempo continuou percorrendo os corredores escuros, não havia mais planos mirabolantes agora, contava com a sorte de encontrar aquilo que tanto procurava naquele lugar que parecia deserto. Um barulho de passos chamou sua atenção e ele se dirigiu ao lugar. Apontando a varinha assim que virou o corredor.

Congelou com o que viu.

Na sua frente estava uma criança de pouco mais de dois anos, olhos azuis claros grandes, cabelos loiros cor de palha com pequenos cachos e o rosto redondo. Parecia um anjo em meio aquele caos. Os olhos do pequeno o olhavam com uma intensidade que pareciam ver além dele e isso o assustava, mantinha a varinha firme por puro instinto, até ouvir uma voz etérea chamar.

Luna não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, a base sendo atacada como em seus maiores pesadelos e agora ela estava ali sozinha naquele prédio abandonado apenas com Hermione que não podia entrar em conflito devido a sua gravidez avançada e para piorar a situação um de seus filhos havia fugido pelo corredor.

Corria com um deles no colo procurando o outro junto com Hermione logo atrás dela, tinha um pressentimento estranho em seu intimo, mas não conseguia definir se era bom ou ruim, apenas estranho. Virou o corredor e viu seu filho.

- Lorcan! – chamou com a garganta estrangulada pelo medo e parou.

Do outro lado do corredor estavam todos os seus medos personificados. Um Comensal da Morte tinha a varinha apontada para o seu filho. Seu coração gelou e apertou inconscientemente seu outro filho mais forte nos braços, sentiu os braços de Hermione a envolverem também.

O tempo pareceu passar em câmera lenta, uma forte explosão sacudiu o prédio desequilibrando-os, o teto começou a desabar bem em cima do seu filho, viu o clarão do feitiço lançado pelo Comensal da Morte e no segundo seguinte tinha seus dois filhos vivos nos braços correndo junto a Hermione para fora do prédio.

A explosão alertou a Draco que os Comensais da Morte deveriam estar entrando no prédio e sem entender muito bem lançou aquele pequeno anjo para o colo da mãe que o fitava em desespero antes que os blocos de concreto esmagassem a pequena criança, não era um assassino e não começaria com um inocente. Mal executou o feitiço teve que se virar rápido para se defender de um ataque feito pela sua lateral.

Olhou sem acreditar para a mulher que o atacava, os cabelos vermelhos não deixavam dúvidas de quem era e a pericia no combate explicavam do motivo dela ser a segunda em comando, mas ele não entendia o que ela estaria fazendo ali, longe do marido.

Ginny atacava aquele Comensal da Morte que ela não sabia como havia entrado no prédio principal, tinha ficado para trás a fim de proteger Hermione, Luna e as crianças, porém não conseguia encontrá-las no complexo. O ódio tomou conta dos seus movimentos ao ver aquele ser nojento no lugar que tinha aprendido a considerar como sua casa.

Mais uma explosão abalou as estruturas do edifício deixando claro que o lugar não agüentaria muito tempo, os gritos começaram a ser ouvidos e deviam ser Comensais da Morte pela maneira que gritavam. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Draco e ele não pensou ao realizar os movimentos rápidos e precisos imobilizando a mulher a sua frente. Os braços finos seguros as suas costas com uma das mãos e a outra cobrindo sua boca para que ela não emitisse som.

Podia sentir o pânico no fundo dos olhos castanhos e o tom de desafio. Os sons pareciam a cada instante mais próximos e ele não tinha certeza se passariam despercebidos pelos outros. Sentia o coração dela tão acelerado como o seu pela adrenalina.

A garganta secou ao se dar conta que nunca mais estivera tão perto de uma mulher, desde o acontecido com Pansy havia ignorado todas as mulheres que se ofereciam para ele para que nenhuma pudesse ser usada contra ele da mesma maneira e agora tinha as curvas de Ginny Weasley junto ao seu corpo.

Merlin! Ele não poderia estar excitado com tão pouco.

O som de passos cada vez mais próximos o fez acordar de seus devaneios, percebeu que Ginny tinha parado de tentar se soltar e parecia atenta, ele sabia que se fossem pegos ali nada aconteceria com ele, mas ela. A mulher de cabelos flamejantes com certeza seria torturada, morta e mostrada para todos como um troféu de forma muito parecida como fizeram com Dafne, talvez bem pior.

Não pensou nos seus atos, mas torceu para que as defesas da base tivessem se anulado, instáveis ou que pelo menos tivesse autorização pela pessoa que tinha nos braços. Suspirou aliviado ao conseguir aparatar dali bem no instante em que os passos chegavam mais próximos de onde estavam escondidos.

Caiu na sua cama desconfortável por cima daquele corpo macio voltando a acender o fogo a muito adormecido do seu corpo, era como se há muito tempo o sangue não corresse pelas suas veias, ainda tinha os braços dela presos agora sobre a cabeça e a mão cobrindo a boca, mas isso não impediu que ele ouvisse o tom suave de sua voz e pior apenas o fez sentir a maciez daquela boca em contato com a palma da sua mão quando a máscara se desfez e os olhos se arregalaram em reconhecimento.

- Malfoy!

_Nota da Autora: _

_Nem com ameaça as pessoas comentam... Bem... Pelo menos uma pessoa continua comentando... Brigadão la kariin..._

_Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo: _

_**Um mundo despedaçado**_

- O que vai fazer comigo Malfoy? – a voz não lembrava em nada o tom irritante de quando ela era criança, era uma voz suave e estava levemente rouca o que fazia seu corpo estremecer.


	5. Um mundo despedaçado

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** A ultima profecia

**Beta: **Samantha Tiger

**Classificação:** PG-17

**Gênero:** Aventura

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sumario:** A morte de Voldemort não foi o fim, mas o início de uma nova guerra muito maior, onde a única esperança, para os dois lados, estava em acreditar na profecia da Profetiza da Lua.

_**Capítulo 5 – Um mundo despedaçado**_

Ginny olhava assustava para o homem em cima dela, não podia acreditar que aquele era Draco Malfoy, mas não havia duvidas, reconheceria aquelas orbes cinzentas em qualquer lugar. Os olhos dele eram únicos, uma marca registrada, assim como o tom intenso verde de Harry.

O corpo dele respondia ao seu contato e ela via naqueles olhos tanta amargura, mas se ele era o Herdeiro como Harry havia dito ele deveria ser mau, muito pior do que aquele menino mimado de Hogwarts, mas ele não parecia nada disso, parecia sofrer cansado e estressado. Movimentou seu corpo que estava sendo machucado pelo peso do dele e o sentiu ainda mais quando Draco se acomodou no meio das suas pernas.

As mãos dele soltaram seus pulsos percorrendo seus braços numa suave caricia que a fez arrepiar, a boca também foi liberta e os dedos longos e finos tocaram seus cabelos, os olhos azuis cinzentos olhavam seu corpo atentamente e o corpo dele parecia ainda mais atiçado a cada olhar.

Não teve reação ao vê-lo retirar a capa do corpo, estava tão magro que parecia que poderia quebrar, mas ela sabia pelos movimentos de momentos atrás que ele tinha bastante força e agilidade. Ele se esfregou mais uma vez nela e não havia duvida do que ele queria, a vontade era nítida naqueles olhos que ficavam mais escuros pelo desejo, mas alguma coisa o fazia se impedir de continuar.

Era como se ele quisesse a permissão dela.

Suspirou fundo, não havia amor, mas ela estava acostumada aquilo. Havia necessidade, desejo carnal e a isso ela estava mais do que acostumada. Estava preparada a se sacrificar, porque podia ver no fundo daqueles olhos cinza uma dor tão forte que poderia sufocá-lo e de uma maneira inconsciente ela soube que ele não tinha culpa.

Assim como Harry ele era apenas um produto.

Ela se entregava a Harry por amor, um amor de infância inocente que ela sabia não ser correspondido, mas ela se deixava usar e se sacrificava, pois apesar de não haver amor, havia o desespero de tentar esquecer.

E agora ela se via diante do mesmo desespero.

Ginny segurou o rosto dele com suas mãos pálidas, porém muito mais vivas que a palidez mórbida dele. Os olhos cinzentos a olharam como se a vissem pela primeira vez e pareciam brilhar, mas ela sabia que ele não choraria.

Não havia nenhum motivo para chorar.

Puxou a boca dele para a sua e sentiu o corpo dele estremecer ao contato, um arfar angustiado a puxando cada vez mais forte. O beijo tinha gosto de sangue, magia, veneno e desespero. A roupa foi arrancada do corpo com pouco mais de violência que Harry usava das tantas vezes que voltava ensandecido do campo de batalha onde um amigo mais chegado falecera.

Ela se deixou ser possuída, se entregou aos desejos e necessidades dele. Talvez fosse seu pecado, mas via aquilo como um sacrifício conhecido e repetido. Draco precisava dela e ela não negaria aquela ajuda, não podia negar.

O amanhecer daquele dia trouxe a visão desoladora do lugar, se antes ele parecia destruído agora não haviam palavras para descrever. Tudo estava arruinado, corpos se espalhavam pelo chão e o prédio principal desabara. Ainda havia muita fumaça e fogo por todo o lugar.

Harry passou as mãos pelo cabelo desolado, já havia previsto que com o grande número de pessoas se aglomerando ali isso acabaria acontecendo. Odiava quando tinha razão e não podia fazer nada para evitar. Sentia-se culpado por todas aquelas mortes e pior ainda por não ter encontrado os amigos e nem sua esposa.

Andava pelo lugar sem ter muita certeza do que fazer enquanto as equipes de resgate buscavam por sobreviventes em meio aos escombros da cidade. Os olhos verdes não pareciam ver nada a sua frente e tinha a nítida sensação que iria acabar desmaiando se uma mão forte não tocasse seu ombro.

- Harry.

Seu coração vibrou e abraçou seu melhor amigo, nunca admitiria a angustia que sentia cada vez que se separavam em meio a uma batalha. Sabia que era inevitável, mas mesmo assim se sentia despreparado e principalmente perdido quando tudo acabava. O terror da possibilidade de um deles estar morto o atormentava.

- Onde estão os outros? – a voz saiu embargada demonstrando o alivio que sentia por ver um dos amigos de pé.

- Precisamos de você! – havia urgência na voz de Ron que o puxava pelo braço.

- O que houve? – Harry notou a preocupação do amigo e se desesperou também.

- Hermione! – e vendo o pânico no rosto do outro completou – Entrou em trabalho de parto, Luna está ajudando, mas precisamos de você!

Harry entendeu e correu junto com o amigo, havia feito curso de parto junto com Nevelli e outros da base, Ron era muito desajeitado e sempre conseguia errar os procedimentos o que não deixava duvidas do motivo de estar tão aflito.

- Onde está Duda? – perguntou em meio à corrida para o outro lado onde uma pequena enfermaria havia sido montada.

- Recebeu algumas maldições, mas está fora de perigo. – Ron dizia já entrando no lugar se dirigindo para junto de Hermione que parecia pálida e respirava com dificuldade.

- E Ginny? – perguntou lavando as mãos e colocando as luvas se posicionando ao lado de Luna para ajudar na cirurgia.

Os olhos grandes e azuis da garota se voltaram para ele.

- Ainda não temos notícias dela. – respondeu no seu tom distante – Mas preciso de você preocupado aqui.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça lançando um olhar confiante para Hermione e Ron que estava com as mãos entrelaçadas com as da esposa e a cabeça apoiada na dela beijando a fronte de tempos em tempos. Não podia desapontar os amigos.

Acordou sentindo uma pele macia como seda em suas mãos e se assustou ao se lembrar do que havia feito na noite anterior. Seu corpo estava satisfeito e sua mente parecia muito mais tranquila, porém era uma loucura. Tinha trazido a esposa do Santo Potter para o centro dos domínios dos Comensais da Morte.

Abriu os olhos apenas para encontrar os castanhos o encarando, nunca tinha percebido que aqueles olhos tinham um tom esverdeado ao fundo. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos apenas se fitando até que Ginny pareceu desistir e deixou a cabeça cair no ombro dele.

Draco reparou que os dois ainda estavam sem roupa em baixo das cobertas. Acariciou o corpo quente e macio dela sentindo uma satisfação há muito esquecida e para sua surpresa ela não parecia recuar ao seu toque. Não se iludia ao imaginar que ela estava gostando, uma grifinória era forte e corajosa, mas era uma sensação boa de qualquer maneira.

Respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro dela impregnado no ar e se sentou começando a vestir sua roupa. De costas para ela pode sentir os olhos castanhos acompanhando cada um dos seus movimentos e sem entender ele os fazia o mais lento que conseguia.

- O que vai fazer comigo Malfoy? – a voz não lembrava em nada o tom irritante de quando ela era criança, era uma voz suave e estava levemente rouca o que fazia seu corpo estremecer.

Ginny reparou no estremecimento do rapaz a sua frente e não conseguiu evitar a onda de satisfação que sentiu. Como mulher era bom saber que ainda podia despertar esse tipo de atração em um homem e Draco havia se provado um amante tão delicado quanto Harry. Nunca imaginou que sentiria prazer numa situação como essa, mas não podia se enganar, havia gostado e pela primeira vez em sua vida acordava nua nos braços de um homem.

Sua consciência dizia que aquilo era errado e que deveria se arrepender, que deveria ter tentado fugir assim que acordou e percebeu que ele ainda dormia, porém não teve coragem. O rosto de Draco parecia tão sereno, ela tinha certeza que fazia anos que ele não dormia tão relaxado e não conseguiu abandoná-lo.

Uma grifinória descobrindo que não tinha coragem de deixar a cama do inimigo?

Aquilo era inacreditável.

Continuou na sua observação ao homem a sua frente que se vestia lentamente ainda sem responder sua pergunta. Ele era bonito, não uma beleza selvagem e forte como Harry, mas algo mais aristocrático e delicado. Os braços de Harry apesar de não serem do estilo musculoso eram muito mais evidentes que os de Draco, mas ela sabia que existiam por tocá-los.

Os cabelos loiros irregulares também davam um toque delicado ao rosto fino de nariz arrebitado. Os ossos de Draco eram bem mais evidentes e machucavam algumas vezes e ele perdia feio no quesito bunda. O rapaz a sua frente não possuía ao contrario de Harry que tinha uma bem definida.

Riu não acreditando em seus próprios pensamentos e chamando a atenção do rapaz para si.

- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou desconcertado ao terminar de vestir a camisa negra de malha.

- Você não tem bunda! – ela sorriu, um sorriso tão sincero e juvenil que o fez sorrir também.

- Você enlouqueceu Weasley.

- E você não me respondeu Malfoy. – ela se sentou na cama puxando o lençol para cobrir seu corpo – O que vai fazer comigo?

Draco se sentou na cama estreita, os dedos longos deslizando pelo braço dela fazendo-a soltar o lençol que caiu revelando seu corpo da cintura para cima. A simples visão fez o corpo dele queimar, continuou acariciando a pele macia com os olhos fixos nos dela e quando se aproximou mordendo o pescoço branco e delicado a ouviu gemer.

- O que vai fazer comigo? – Ginny voltou a perguntar sentindo a boca dele explorando seu corpo, a voz rouca e sem conseguir suprimir alguns gemidos.

Nunca havia vivenciado aquilo. Seu relacionamento com Harry era sempre rápido e básico em meio ao campo de batalha, nem a primeira vez deles havia tido tempo para beijos mais profundos ou explorações como aquela. Quando Harry tomava seu corpo com a boca era para marcar e morder e Draco não estava fazendo nada daquilo. A língua quente deslizava por sua pele como provando.

Arfou quando ele abriu delicadamente suas pernas e beijou a sua intimidade.

- Preciso tirar você daqui. – a voz dele saiu no antigo tom arrastado e ele não parava sua exploração o que a estava fazendo quase perder os sentidos. – Vão matá-la se te encontrarem.

As palavras dele mal eram ouvidas. Ginny não tinha noção do que estava sentindo, seu corpo parecia perdido em meio a sensações desconhecidas, podia sentir seu coração descontrolado e seu quadril se movia sem o seu consentimento, não tinha noção de quando suas mãos foram parar agarradas aos fios loiros dele.

- Merlin! O que você está fazendo? – ela arfou em meio aos gemidos.

Draco parou e subiu vendo os olhos castanhos arregalados, o corpo tão entregue e depois de beijar suavemente os lábios entreabertos sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Não me diga que o Potter nunca fez isso? – Draco lambia o pescoço mordiscando atiçando.

- Não. – ela gemeu porque ele havia substituído sua boca por suas mãos.

- Então prepare-se.

Draco voltou a descer e Ginny teve certeza que aquilo era algum tipo de tortura e quase não conseguiu segurar o grito ao sentir seu corpo inteiro estremecendo em meios aos risos dele.

_Nota da Autora:_

_Eu recebi um comentário! \o/ Além da fofa da la kariin que continua me acompanhando firme e forte... Beijos la kariin!_

_Melissa, realmente a classificação Harry/Gina não significava que esse seria o casal da fic, apenas os personagens envolvidos. Já voltei a classificação apenas do Harry... Pobre Gina e Draco que ficam marginalizados..._

_É uma pena que as pessoas não estão gostando da fic... Eu amo tanto ela... Acho que vou deixar ela de lado então e fazer a fic que a la kariin tanto quer... rsrsrs... Já que é só ela que comenta mesmo... _

_Sim, estou fazendo drama... Eu sou da filosofia de comentar tudo o que leio... TUDO... Mesmo para dizer que é bonitinho, fofo, que não entendi ou não gostei... Eu comento... Então me acho no direito de pedir comentários... u.u_

_Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo:_

_**Um lugar no mundo**_

Ele não sabia muito bem como se sentia em relação ao desaparecimento de Ginny. Havia a culpa por não ter estado ao lado dela para saber o que tinha acontecido, o sentimento estranho de deitar na cama vazia e fria e mais nada. Não sentia o desespero maior do que quando havia perdido tantos outros companheiros de batalha.


	6. Um lugar no mundo

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** A ultima profecia

**Beta: **Samantha Tiger

**Classificação:** PG-17

**Gênero:** Aventura

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sumario:** A morte de Voldemort não foi o fim, mas o início de uma nova guerra muito maior, onde a única esperança, para os dois lados, estava em acreditar na profecia da Profetiza da Lua.

_**Capítulo 6 – Um lugar no mundo**_

Havia feito mais dois meses desde a batalha na base principal que havia sido desocupada fazendo-os se instalarem em outra cidade próxima igualmente devastada e durante todo esse tempo Harry procurou por Ginny, seja no meio dos destroços ou para saber de boatos sobre possíveis prisioneiros feitos pelos Comensais da Morte.

Ninguém parecia saber o paradeiro de Ginny Weasley.

Ele não sabia muito bem como se sentia em relação ao desaparecimento de Ginny. Havia a culpa por não ter estado ao lado dela para saber o que tinha acontecido, o sentimento estranho de deitar na cama vazia e fria e mais nada. Não sentia o desespero maior do que quando havia perdido tantos outros companheiros de batalha.

E isso o fazia se sentir estranho.

Podia perceber a aflição de Ron que mesmo com o nascimento da pequena Rose parecia constantemente preocupado com a irmã. Seus olhos azuis se voltavam sempre para Harry cada vez que esse retornava de suas buscas. Hermione sempre abraçava o marido com a filha de cabelos ruivos como os do pai no colo tentando confortá-lo. Porém o mais difícil era enfrentar os olhos questionadores do pequeno Teddy.

Depois da batalha na base e o sumiço de Ginny, Fleur decidiu ir para junto da única família que ainda possuía para lhes dar apoio, já que sua família na França também havia morrido sobrando apenas Gabrielle que a acompanhava sempre.

Fleur continuava linda como Harry se lembrava do seu quarto ano, mas a tristeza dos seus olhos depois da morte de Gui pareciam não apagar conforme o tempo passava. Os longos fios loiros contrastavam com os cabelos vermelhos de Victorie de apenas quatro anos com seus graciosos olhos curiosos de criança.

Quem realmente cuidava das crianças era Gabrielle que com os mesmos traços da irmã despertava a atenção de vários soldados do acampamento, mas ela costumava lançar um olhar triste e sempre que podia verificava a lista de Comensais da Morte mortos em combate. Não era segredo entre os familiares que ela ainda procurava pelo antigo namorado que havia se alistado junto a família do outro lado. Ela ainda carregava no pescoço uma correntinha de ouro branco que ele havia lhe entregue antes de partir.

Como mais velha e mãe, Fleur havia ficado responsável pelo pequeno Teddy depois que Andrômeda faleceu de uma forte febre no inverno de dois anos atrás. O pequeno que tinha os olhos dourados e os cabelos sempre muitos coloridos como os da mãe parecia ter se acostumado bem aos cuidados de Fleur e Gabrielle, mas corria para os braços de Harry sempre que o via chegar.

- Padrinho, onde tá a tia Gy? – Teddy sempre perguntava a mesma coisa assim que se via firme nos braços de Harry.

Aquele era o pior momento do dia para o rapaz, pois ele nunca sabia o que responder para o afilhado. Sentia um bolo na garganta e olhava desesperado para Hermione que felizmente sempre socorria o amigo.

- Ela ainda não voltou querido. – Hermione pegou Teddy no colo já que a pequena Rose dormia no berço improvisado.

- E quando ela vai voltar tia? – o pequeno tinha os pequenos olhinhos piscando fazendo seu cabelo ter o mesmo tom ruivo dos Weasley.

- Eu não sei meu amor... – Hermione murmurava apertando a criança no colo – Eu não sei...

O azul límpido do céu lhe dizia que uma nova estação deveria estar chegando, finalmente primavera e um tempo mais quente. Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo estava naquela estrada sem rumo. Olhou mais uma vez para o céu e sentiu um calafrio fazendo-a se enrolar mais na manta.

A mesma manta em que ele a havia enrolado no dia em que se arriscará a tirá-la de Hogwarts. Havia ficado desolada com a destruição do lugar, mas não teve muito tempo para verificar todos os danos, precisava ser rápida. E foi estranho sentir o coração apertar com o fato de que Malfoy não iria com ela.

Conseguiu fugir e pedia a Merlin todos os dias para que ninguém entre os Comensais da Morte suspeitasse de sua fuga, não gostava de imaginar o que poderia acontecer com Malfoy ou como ele mesmo havia dito o que poderia acontecer com Narcisa Malfoy caso descobrissem que ela esteve naquele lugar e tinha ido embora. Nunca havia sido uma grande admiradora daquela família, mas acreditava que eles não tinham culpa real naquela loucura.

Seguiu fugindo sem ter certeza para onde ir.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi voltar para a Resistência e para os braços de Harry, mas se sentia suja demais para isso. Não se arrependia na verdade dos momentos passados com Malfoy, nunca havia sentido nada parecido com Harry, mas não achava justo voltar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Seu coração dizia que apesar da saudade deveria seguir em frente e foi exatamente isso que fez.

Continuou caminhando e entrando nas cidades apenas para conseguir alguma comida, reaprendendo a viver sozinha naquele mundo desolado. Sua sorte era ainda ter sua varinha bem firme nas mãos. Descansava no alto das árvores agradecendo aos gêmeos por terem lhe ensinado o truque quando criança.

Lembrava muito da família perdida, seu pai, mãe e irmãos e pedia muito para que Ron e Hermione estivessem bem. Sabia que aquela altura o bebê de Hermione já havia nascido e sentia a curiosidade de conferir se o desejo de Ron havia sido realizado e a pequena Rose tinha realmente os cabelos ruivos e a inteligência da mãe.

Quando as lagrimas começavam a correr pelo rosto, Ginny as limpava e desistia desses pensamentos que a deixavam apenas triste e dormia um sono agitado com lembranças da guerra onde Harry e Draco lutavam, mas o que mais tranquilizava seus sonhos era a imagem de uma criança.

As vezes via uma criança com os olhos azuis cinzentos como os de Draco e outras com os olhos verdes vivos de Harry, mas sempre com seu nariz pequeno e cheio de sardas. Aquela imagem a aquecia e a deixava nervosa, pois parecia real demais. Com o tempo se deu conta que não era apenas uma imagem.

Ginny estava grávida.

Com essa certeza no coração soube que não poderia mais voltar para a Resistência e mais do que nunca precisava se esconder. Não apenas para proteger a nova vida que ela carregava, mas para se assegurar que nada de ruim acontecesse a ela mesma.

Ainda amava Harry, mas e se essa criança fosse filho de Draco?

Não tinha certeza se o corajoso grifinório criaria como seu um filho do maior inimigo e ainda existia a possibilidade de Draco e os Comensais da Morte descobrirem sua gravidez e tentarem matá-la ou raptá-la. Não podia arriscar, sua única esperança era se manter incógnita.

Cobriu os fios rubros que tanto a marcavam naquele ambiente árido com um pano cor de terra, se utilizou de glamour e todo tipo de feitiço que conhecia para conseguir passar despercebida pelos locais mais movimentados e só respirou aliviada quando o peso na barriga ficou demais para suas andanças e ela finalmente chegou num lugar calmo.

Uma trilha apagada pelo tempo a levou até uma chapada de ardósia úmida, por onde um rio passava e se lançava do ar e caía por uma encosta cheia de musgo. Lá embaixo havia um vale, com um punhado de edificações tortas de cor marrom. A fumaça branca subia das chaminés feitas de barro desafiando a área selvagem que circulava o local.

Era um acampamento dos nômades, aqueles que não quiseram participar da guerra em nenhum dos lados e por isso fugiam do conflito. Soube assim que viu as casas simples com a terra em volta ressecada e arenosa, onde o mato seco dançava ao vento e de pessoas com o rosto abatido, que ali estaria em segurança, não só ela como a criança que carregava.

_Nota da Autora:_

_Leitoras más... Muito más... Eu sofro com vocês... Muito..._

_Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo que só devo publicar na próxima terça por falta de motivação:_

_**Uma criança para mudar o mundo**_

Um clarão no céu o fez abrir os olhos arregalando-os, que nem tinha percebido que havia fechado na entrega do momento, para fitar o anel de prata com o brasão dos Malfoy que tinha no seu dedo anelar da mão direita. Olhou atentamente para o anel sentindo um misto de medo e emoção.


	7. Uma criança para mudar o mundo

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** A ultima profecia

**Beta: **Samantha Tiger

**Classificação:** PG-17

**Gênero:** Aventura

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sumario:** A morte de Voldemort não foi o fim, mas o início de uma nova guerra muito maior, onde a única esperança, para os dois lados, estava em acreditar na profecia da Profetiza da Lua.

_**Capítulo 7 – Uma criança para mudar o mundo**_

A nova base principal era uma casa grande e parcialmente inteira que Harry dividia com sua família e seus amigos mais chegados. O lugar possuía dois andares tendo os quartos no andar superior e uma sala ampla onde haviam reuniões no andar inferior. A cozinha bem equipada com equipamentos trouxas ficava nos fundos.

Luna não era conhecida por seus dotes culinários, mas gostava de passar um bom tempo naquele ambiente, a cozinha era ampla e arejada dando uma boa visão para o exterior onde várias barracas eram montadas conforme os soldados chegavam ao local.

Os gêmeos normalmente brincavam no chão frio com as mãozinhas cheias de tinta que Duda havia encontrado num dos cômodos abandonados do local. O som das risadas dos dois fazia o lugar criar uma atmosfera em que tudo parecia dar certo, mas naquele dia chovia forte.

Duda segurava os dois filhos no colo observando a esposa que fitava o céu com um olhar angustiado, ele sabia que alguma coisa iria acontecer. Conhecia a maneira como Luna se comportava e existam acontecimentos no universo que pareciam passar pelo corpo dela como um calafrio de premunição ou uma simples visão da Profetiza da Lua.

O cabelo loiro embaraçado até a cintura não estava preso na costumeira trança no alto da cabeça nesse dia e balançava conforme o vento entrava pela janela trazendo respingos de chuva e o cheiro de terra molhada. O céu escurecia mais a cada instante, como se trouxesse más notícias, apesar do horário vespertino.

O mais estranho da cena que Harry presenciou ao entrar na cozinha era o silencio, as crianças tinham o mesmo olhar perdido da mãe olhando para o céu escuro como se pudessem ver alguma coisa além dele. Até mesmo Duda se mantinha calado diante da figura de sua esposa com os dois no colo.

- bb... – os gêmeos balbuciaram batendo as mãozinhas felizes mudando drasticamente o clima do ambiente, mas foram as palavras de Luna em seguida que assustaram os dois homens.

- Sim meus amores... – com a voz suave ela se virou para os filhos – A criança nasceu!

Draco estava mais uma vez no alto da torre, seu lugar preferido naquele inferno. Fazia nove meses que havia ido a sua ultima missão, que trouxera a esposa do Santo Potter para o seu quarto. Ainda sentia o cheiro dela impregnado em suas coisas e principalmente na sua pele.

Lembrava do olhar amargurado de Ginny quando a deixou nas fronteiras mágicas que não poderia ultrapassar. Aquela maldita grifinória tinha levado uma parte da sua alma com ela e tinha que admitir que deveria estar muito carente para deixar algo assim acontecer. Sentia falta do toque suave da pele dela apesar de só ter sentido uma única vez.

Nunca teve realmente inveja de Potter, talvez apenas da sua fama, mas invejava o fato daquele idiota ter tido uma mulher como Ginny na sua cama por todos aqueles anos. Seus olhos claros olhavam adiante tentando ver além da forte chuva que encharcava suas roupas e congelava seus ossos finos numa tentativa desespera de conseguir encontrá-la.

Tinha receio de descobrir que a mulher ruiva havia voltado para Resistência, para os braços do Potter. Raiva e impotência atingiam em cheio seu coração despedaçado e nesses momentos imaginava como teria sido se tivesse aceitado a mão delicada que lhe foi estendida.

E se tivesse fugido com Ginny Weasley?

Riu sem humor daquele pensamento tão Grifinório. Na certa teriam sido capturados, já que ele possuía um rastreador grudado no corpo, ele seria devolvido para o seu 'quarto prisão' e com certeza Ginny seria torturada barbaramente como Pansy foi. E se os Comensais da Morte estivessem com muito bom humor talvez até mesmo sua mãe participaria da festa.

Sua mãe.

Às vezes se sentia tão sozinho e abandonado que imaginava se ela não havia morrido em meio aqueles anos ou se ainda mantinha a sanidade. O anel da família em seu dedo lhe dizia que Narcisa Malfoy estava viva naquelas masmorras, mas nada podia lhe tirar a angustia de que talvez a mente dela estivesse perdida para sempre.

Abriu a boca deixando a água pura da chuva entrar saboreando aquele gosto agridoce de magia e destruição fazendo seu corpo vibrar e quase deixando os joelhos cederem se entregando definitivamente ao sombrio destino que o aguardava em todos os cantos daquela estranha vida, mas como um Malfoy não podia desistir tão fácil.

Um clarão no céu o fez abrir os olhos arregalando-os, que nem tinha percebido que havia fechado na entrega do momento, para fitar o anel de prata com o brasão dos Malfoy que tinha no seu dedo anelar da mão direita. Olhou atentamente para o anel sentindo um misto de medo e emoção.

Estava ficando louco ou o anel havia vibrado indicando o nascimento do seu primogênito?

A chuva forte apenas fazia aumentar as pontadas que sentia na barriga e os gritos de Ginny. Lagrimas transbordavam de seus olhos. Ela estava numa cama improvisada na pequena casa onde uma velha senhora lhe havia abrigado poucas semanas atrás, quando chegou ao acampamento com sua enorme barriga gestante mal conseguindo caminhar direito. Agora, sua face se contorcia em agonia quando outra contração veio. A velha senhora que se chamava Marie estava do seu lado, uma mão segurando a dela, a outra em sua cabeça molhada.

Marie morava junto com outra moça naquele acampamento nômade e assim que colocou os olhos na moça ruiva de aspecto sujo e cansado pela longa viagem soube que tinha que ajudar. Ela havia tido um filho que morrera nos primeiros anos da guerra e desde então vivia fugindo daquela triste realidade.

A outra moça tinha os cabelos castanhos claros lisos presos num coque solto e ajudava a velha senhora a arrumar a casa e neste instante buscava por panos limpos e uma bacia de água para a realização do parto. Ela sabia quem era a moça ruiva, mas não havia dito nada quando Ginny pareceu não querendo revelar a ninguém sobre o seu próprio passado.

Astorie Greengras vivia entre os nômades desde a morte de sua irmã, Daphne, no campo de batalha. Aquilo a tinha feito acordar que não importava em que lado estavam a morte iria chegar em meio a guerra e com esse pensamento ela fugiu na calada da noite do acampamento da Resistência.

Ela sabia que seus pais não concordariam com isso, principalmente após a morte de sua filha mais velha. Astorie também sabia que sua fuga iria magoar a mãe, mas não podia pensar em mais nada a respeito. Não queria morrer e não queria matar. Fugir era a melhor alternativa.

Foi com muita astúcia e perseverança nos seus objetivos que ela havia conseguido encontrar aquele acampamento nômade longe de todas as atrocidades que a guerra impunha. Todos ali haviam sofrido com ela e tentavam esquecer e foi uma benção ter encontrado o colo da mãe distante no carinho que lhe foi dedicado por Marie.

Havia sido ingênua em achar que nada transformaria sua vida, mas no momento em que vira Ginny chegar grávida no local que considerava sagrado, sabia que toda a sua existência e paz haviam sido modificados. Não havia como explicar, porém ela sentia a importância daquela criança. Então se lembrou do murmúrio baixo de uma profecia que falava de uma criança e soube que estava diante do nascimento aguardado por todos que significaria esperança.

- Aaaaaah! - Ginny gritou ao sentir outra contração ricocheteando pelo seu corpo, tirando Astorie de seus pensamentos.

As contrações estavam cada vez mais fortes e Ginny cada vez mais perto da histeria. Em alguns momentos ela delirava baixo chamando por Harry e, para espanto de Astorie, chamava por Draco. O único Draco que a mulher conhecia era Draco Malfoy que estava desaparecido desde o dia da batalha em que aquele-que-não-era-nomeado havia sido derrotado.

O que seguiu foi um dos mais estranhos e memoráveis momentos da vida de Astorie. Ginny gritava com cada contração, e empurrava com tudo que tinha. Astorie se sentou atrás dela, suas mãos em cada lado de sua face. Uma criança estava realmente sendo trazida ao mundo, Astorie pensou fascinada. Ela estava vendo uma vida começar em meio a todas aquelas mortes. Era a primeira vez que via uma vida surgir e não se perder.

- A criança está virada, não dá para salvar as duas. – havia aflição na voz da mulher mais velha chamando a atenção de Astorie que sentiu seu coração se contrair.

- O bebê... – Ginny conseguiu dizer com uma voz fraca e distante – Salve o bebê!

As duas mulheres se olharam e sabiam que tinham que seguir as orientações da mãe, ambas sentiam a importância daquele nascimento. Foi um parto longo e demorado onde Ginny perdeu muito sangue, mas por fim o choro forte de criança foi ouvido por todo o vilarejo.

O pequeno bebê inspirou várias vezes antes de voltar a chorar alto. A velha senhora fez sinal para Astorie vir pegar o bebê e enrolá-lo em uma das toalhas que estavam estendidas perto da cama. Com mãos trêmulas, Astorie pegou o recém-nascido levando-o para perto da mãe enquanto tentava limpar seu rostinho.

- Meu pequeno Drarry... – Ginny sussurrou beijando levemente a criança.

- Eu não consigo parar o sangramento, mesmo com magia. – Marie olhou com os olhos brilhantes para Astorie que ainda tinha o bebê no colo junto a Ginny.

Ambas as mulheres permaneceram quietas vendo lentamente as forças o corpo de Ginny se perderem até que seus olhos se fecharam, as mãos caíram flácidas sobre a cama e a vida deixou o corpo frágil.

_Nota da Autora:_

_Não tenho nada a dizer... Eu disse que ia atrasar para receber comentários, mas ninguém mais comentou... O que significa que a maioria não liga... Bem, eu escrevo pra mim e publico para mim..._

_Beijinhos e até a próxima quinta:_

_**Um mundo que espera**_

Riu sem humor deixando o vento frio, cortante do início de inverno, castigar seu corpo e de alguma maneira trazer vida. Ele buscava uma vida, um novo começo naquele inferno. Queria acreditar que talvez houvesse esperança, que um dia iria rever sua mãe e que teria o filho nos braços.


	8. Um mundo que espera

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** A ultima profecia

**Beta: **Samantha Tiger

**Classificação:** PG-17

**Gênero:** Aventura

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sumario:** A morte de Voldemort não foi o fim, mas o início de uma nova guerra muito maior, onde a única esperança, para os dois lados, estava em acreditar na profecia da Profetiza da Lua.

_**Capítulo 8 – Um mundo que espera**_

Já fazia três longos anos em que Draco buscava por Ginny Weasley. Nunca esteve tão ligado aos acontecimentos da guerra e dos Comensais da Morte como agora. Ele não era idiota de contar para alguém o motivo da busca desesperada por Ginny. Na verdade não havia contado o que estava buscando realmente.

O fato é que ele se jogou na guerra em busca dela.

Ele sabia que seu anel indicava a existência do seu herdeiro e apenas uma pessoa poderia ter gerado tal criança. E ele não se importava em buscar uma resposta. O mundo parecia ter criado uma nova realidade aos seus olhos, mas nem tudo parecia bom ou aceitável.

A guerra continuava cruel.

E os Comensais da Morte também buscavam uma criança.

Uma criança que mudaria o mundo, aquela que era tão aclamada pela profecia. Depois de muito evitar e tentar ignorar, não pode ser contido. Quando alguns soldados começaram a recuar por acreditar naquela criança que os salvariam, a pressão ficou mais forte. Não era mais permitido duvidar e a existência dela deveria ser exterminada.

Isso facilitava as buscas de Draco, pois não seria estranho ele procurar por uma criança no campo de batalha, mas será que a reconheceria? As vezes ele passava noites imaginando em como seria um filho seu com Ginny, existia uma parte dele que rejeitava a idéia de ter uma criança com uma traidora do sangue, mas logo lembrava do seu próprio estado e aceitava. Só esperava que seu filho não tivesse o temperamento daqueles Weasley.

Quando deixou Ginny nas margens mágicas dos terrenos de Hogwarts, teve certeza que ela iria direto para Resistência e para os braços de Potter. Nunca tinha tido coragem de saber a verdade e evitava qualquer tipo de notícia. Tinha medo até mesmo de descobrir que a mulher ruiva havia sido capturada e morta.

Foi com certa surpresa que descobriu que Potter ainda buscava pela mulher.

Sentiu aquele maldito sentimento de esperança ficar mais forte em seu coração e subir por suas veias criando terreno em seu corpo tentando alcançar sua mente.

Ela não havia voltado para o marido.

Potter não sabia que a esposa havia gerado uma criança, filho do seu maior inimigo.

O estomago se embrulhou e o ar faltou aos seus pulmões ao se dar conta que talvez esse fosse o motivo de Ginny nunca ter retornado. Provavelmente tinha sentido a gravidez e diante a possibilidade de ser filho de um Malfoy não teve coragem de voltar para o marido.

A culpa pela vida solitária e desgarrada que a ruiva deveria estar vivendo fez sua já frágil alma se rasgar. Parecia uma maldição que mesmo tentando fazer o bem ele levava o mal às pessoas. Não que ele se esforçasse para ser um bom menino, mas na tentativa de salva-la tinha a abandonado a própria sorte.

Por seus desejos carnais e egoístas.

Tão sonserino.

Riu sem humor deixando o vento frio, cortante do início de inverno, castigar seu corpo e de alguma maneira trazer vida. Ele buscava uma vida, um novo começo naquele inferno. Queria acreditar que talvez houvesse esperança, que um dia iria rever sua mãe e que teria o filho nos braços.

Seu sangue. Seu herdeiro. Seu filho.

Por enquanto era tudo o que ele queria.

Harry andava em círculos pela sala sem prestar muita atenção ao que acontecia na sua volta. A cada dia sentia a esperança de encontrar Ginny viva mais distante. Havia procurado em todos os lugares, havia deixado a guerra em segundo plano, apenas para constatar que não tinha nada concreto. Nenhuma pista. Nada.

Uma mão suave tocou seu ombro e ele não precisava se virar para saber quem era.

A mulher de cabelos loiros era uma visão ainda mais estranha ladeada pelos dois filhos, os cabelos agora ficavam soltos num grande emaranhado e Harry podia jurar que algum animal poderia fazer ninho ali, apesar de Duda rir quando ouvia esse tipo de comentário.

As crianças tinham o mesmo ar distante da mãe, mas a mira havia sido herdada do pai, assim como os cachinhos que davam uma visão de pequenos anjos andando pelo acampamento. Ambos viviam grudados com Luna e esta com Duda quando ele estava no lugar.

Seu primo havia assumido junto a Ron a liderança da Resistência quando viram que Harry não iria mais conseguir comandar. Deixaram-no ir embora e percorrer os acampamentos atrás de notícias de Ginny. Ambos igualmente preocupados com a mulher de cabelos vermelhos que parecia ter desaparecido sem deixar rastros.

Luna era a única que parecia não se importar com o sumiço da amiga como se soubesse exatamente onde ela estava e de uma maneira sombria Harry achava que Luna sabia o que havia acontecido a Ginny, apenas não queria colocar em palavras por não ter provas ou até mesmo por não ver nenhuma necessidade para dar tal noticia.

Olhou para a mão pequena ainda acariciando seu ombro e cobriu com a sua.

Mesmo longe da liderança ele sabia o que acontecia. Os Comensais da Morte estavam procurando a criança da profecia de Luna e com medo de que eles matassem a tal criança que a própria Resistência havia começado a se empenhar na busca dela também. Já fazia uma semana que alguns haviam partido entre eles Ron, Hermione e Duda, talvez por isso Luna parecia ainda mais frágil aos seus olhos.

- Onde está Rose? – perguntou se virando para ela ainda segurando sua mão delicada.

- Com Fleur... – Luna respondeu olhando o horizonte.

Os dois continuaram parados, os gêmeos tinham se desligado da mãe e corriam pela sala, mas está ainda olhava para o por do sol com um sorriso triste nos lábios. Harry olhava atentamente aquele rosto tão amigo e apertava as mãos finas tentando voltar para sua própria realidade. Ele precisava daquele apoio silencioso de Luna.

- Você deve ir na próxima missão Harry... – Luna disse suave voltando seus grandes olhos azuis claros e brilhantes para ele.

- Por... Por quê? – engasgou as palavras como se algo sufocasse sua garganta.

Luna sorriu, um sorriso doce de uma manhã ensolarada e beijou suas mãos.

- Eles estão voltando... – ela sussurrou se voltando para a saída e Harry percebeu que as crianças já não estavam mais na sala possivelmente já haviam ido ao encontro do pai.

- Ela vai voltar Luna? – ele tinha que perguntar, precisava, sentia o coração martelando no peito.

Ela parou, mas não disse nada.

A respiração de Harry estava irregular e ele deu um passo em direção a Luna que simplesmente seguiu o caminho para fora da sala sem dizer uma única palavra e ele soube que não precisava de palavras. A lágrima que há muito ele tentava evitar deslizou pelo rosto marcado pela guerra.

Ginny não iria voltar.

O riso inocente de criança encheu o ambienta fazendo Astorie sorrir também. Olhou para trás apenas para ver o pequeno correndo pela tenda improvisada próximo a um riacho. Não pode ficar no acampamento quando a criança nasceu. As pessoas pareciam ligar o seu pequeno Drarry a tal profecia feita por uma Profetiza da Lua.

É claro que ela sabia que a criança era especial, mas não tinha certeza se a criança que passou a amar como seu fazia parte daquele destino traçado que mudaria o mundo.

A culpa daquela romaria que se seguiu até Drarry eram seus olhos. Não podia negar que os olhos dele tinham um significado e Astorie sentia o coração dar um pulo se ela realmente entendia o significado daquilo.

A comoção em volta do pequeno foi tão grande que ela teve que fugir silenciosa no meio da noite e agradecia por sua natureza sonserina por isso. Não demorou muito para descobrir que os Comensais da Morte estavam procurando a criança da profecia e independente de Drarry ser ou não a tal criança ela não iria arriscar. Passou a se esconder e viver sozinha acampada, quando tinha que ir na cidade usava feitiços em Drarry para ele não ser visto.

Alheio a toda essa movimentação da mãe adotiva o pequeno ria e brincava pelos lugares precários que Astorie montava para manter ambos aquecidos nas noites frias. A criança tinha um sorriso verdadeiro, o queixinho sempre empinado, olhos vivos e uma incrível capacidade em se meter em lugares improváveis.

Astorie quase tinha infartado quando a magia do pequeno se manifestou pela primeira vez. Ele havia conseguido subir numa árvore de alguma maneira e se jogou para frente e foi com o coração na boca que ela viu a criança flutuar até o chão. Nunca em sua vida havia imaginado como era complicado ter um filho bruxo. Parecia uma rotina agora as coisas voarem para as mãozinhas de dedos longos do pequeno. Aquilo a deixava maluca e principalmente nervosa quando estavam perto de outros bruxos, pois tinha medo que Drarry fizesse algo que chamasse a atenção para ele.

Felizmente ele não fazia nenhuma magia perto de outros bruxos.

Deitou na manta transfigurada em colchão e puxou o pequeno para si a fim de fazê-lo dormir. No fim do dia sempre sentia o cansaço de quem já havia vivido muito naquele esquema errante. As lágrimas escorriam do seu rosto sujo e magro sem ter uma certeza do dia de amanhã. Estava tão cansada de fugir, tão cansada de se esconder, tão cansada daquela vida ingrata.

- Mamãe... – Drarry sussurrou se apertando a ela e as lágrimas aumentaram enquanto Astorie esmagava o pequeno em seus braços.

Valia a pena. Não importava o quanto fosse desgastante e o quanto tivesse vontade de desistir. Valia a pena pela criança em seus braços. Um milagre da natureza. Seu filho, independente de quem gerou a criança, era seu filho.

Beijou os cabelos rebeldes e fechou os olhos adormecendo logo em seguida.

Não importava o amanhã.

O que realmente importava estava em seus braços naquele instante.

_Nota da Autora:_

_Bem, eu estou atrasada... Obrigada pelo comentário la kariin! E obrigada a Mimi Evans Potter, Evy Noronha e Dri Weasley por favoritarem a fic..._

_Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo:_

**Seu mundo, sua criança**

Arfou. Tinha certeza que aquela era a criança que tanto procurava. Era seu filho quase olhou em volta buscando por Ginny quando a criança levantou o rosto e Draco paralisou completamente.


	9. Seu mundo, sua criança

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** A ultima profecia

**Beta: **Samantha Tiger

**Classificação:** PG-17

**Gênero:** Aventura

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sumario:** A morte de Voldemort não foi o fim, mas o início de uma nova guerra muito maior, onde a única esperança, para os dois lados, estava em acreditar na profecia da Profetiza da Lua.

**Capítulo 9 – Seu mundo, sua criança**

Draco seguia firme para área de aparatação nos escombros do castelo de Hogwarts. As pessoas pareciam abrir caminho para os homens de máscara que estavam designados a irem para a zona de conflito. Depois de muito buscar houve uma alerta para uma criança pequena numa comunidade bruxa nas fronteiras ao norte e um grupo sempre pronto para a busca da criança da profecia já se dirigia ao local, entre eles Draco com o coração apertado com a sempre possibilidade de ser seu herdeiro dessa vez.

E ele não sabia se sentia mais medo de finalmente encontrar seu filho ou de por alguma brincadeira do destino ver a prisão e morte da criança inocente a sua frente. Já tinha visto os Comensais da Morte matarem algumas crianças. Um crime hediondo que ele tentava a todo o custo parar.

Sempre que chegava tarde tinha medo de ver o filho morto.

Uma vez sentiu que não conseguiria segurar as lagrimas ao ver a criança frágil e sem vida com cabelos ruivos como os de Ginny em seus braços. Mordeu o lábio inferior até sentir o gosto amargo do sangue para lhe trazer de volta a realidade e apenas o vibrar do anel em seu dedo dizendo que seu filho estava vivo o fez conseguir se recuperar.

Mas quantos não tinham perdido seus filhos naquela busca insana?

Justo numa época em que a vida era tão rara aqueles animais caçavam a esperança de futuro, não importava a profecia. Aquelas crianças eram o futuro, um futuro que parecia a cada instante mais escasso de adultos para seguirem em frente.

Aparatou as margens de um acampamento, mas não era dos nômades. Na verdade parecia mais uma antiga cidadezinha do interior que fora ocupada pelos foragidos da guerra. Não havia tido um ataque ainda, mas o clima parecia pesado no lugar e ele podia ver ao longe as pessoas andando apressadas para dentro das residências como se soubessem o que estava para acontecer.

Deu a volta nas árvores e começou a subir uma colina mais ao longe quando algo prendeu sua visão fazendo seu coração parar.

Sentado no alto da colina sem prestar atenção a nada a sua volta estava uma criança pequena, mas o que chamava a sua atenção eram os fios loiros claros, quase brancos como os seus próprios. Não eram lisos como os seus, mas tinham o mesmo tom. A pele era branca e o nariz arrebitado era cheio de sardas como as de Ginny. A criança distraída com uma flor na mão passou a mão tentando ajeitar os cabelos e ele viu os dedos longos.

Arfou. Tinha certeza que aquela era a criança que tanto procurava. Era seu filho quase olhou em volta buscando por Ginny quando a criança levantou o rosto e Draco paralisou completamente.

Um olho azul cinzento exatamente como o seu.

Não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada, pois um grito cortou o ar e segundos depois a criança desaparecia dali junto com uma mulher de cabelos castanhos claros e tudo o que Draco percebeu antes de também aparatar dali foi a cara de abobado de Potter do outro lado da colina.

Harry segurava firme a varinha na mão esquerda andando agachado logo após aparatar próximo a cidade em que foram informados que ocorreria um ataque de Comensais da Morte. Tudo parecia bem tranquilo se não fosse aquele ar pesado que indicava a todos que alguma coisa estava muito errada.

Essa era a primeira missão depois da conversa com Luna na qual tinha prometido estar presente. Ainda não entendia o porque deveria estar ali, sua mente ainda vagava na tristeza não presente da perda. Tinha uma certeza obscura que Ginny não estava mais viva e isso deixava seu coração em pedaços.

Deveria ter dito que a amava.

Talvez devesse tê-la amado realmente. Não se lembrava de nenhuma vez ter feito amor com a esposa. Sempre havia sido uma satisfação mais física. Agora se amargurava porque seu coração dizia que nunca iria descobrir a sensação de acordar sem roupa nos braços dela.

Sentimento estranho e desproposital no lugar onde estava.

Não deveria ter vindo, sua mente ainda estava desligada demais para estar no campo de batalha por sua própria escolha, mas parecia tão lógico diante o olhar calmo e caloroso de Luna. Tudo parecia diferente diante de Luna não havia duvidas.

Caminhou em direção a colina que se estendia querendo fugir daquele lugar e daquela responsabilidade que nunca quis assumir. Seus olhos vagavam pelo lugar até se prenderem numa figura pequena e risonha no alto da colina.

Era uma criança pequena com os cabelos tão louros que chegavam a brilhar com os fracos raios de sol que conseguiam espaço em meios as nuvens cinzentas daquele dia, mas algo naquele pequeno ser chamou sua atenção.

Ele segurava firme com a mão esquerda uma pequena flor amarela e Harry sorriu ao perceber que a criança assim como ele era canhota, porém foi o estranho cabelo que mais o encantava. Nunca em sua vida tinha visto outra pessoa com o cabelo tão bagunçado, com fios apontando para todos os lados como os dele, mas o da criança era exatamente igual ao seu com a única diferença da cor clara.

Seus olhos se atentaram para o rosto e sentiu um bolo crescer na garganta ao se deparar com o mesmo nariz empinado e cheio de sardas de Ginny. Passou a mão pelo cabelo com os joelhos bambos no mesmo instante que o pequeno fez o primeiro gesto fazendo-o expirar todo o ar dos pulmões.

E quando um olho verde esmeralda encontrou o seu o mundo simplesmente desabou a sua frente.

De joelhos mal ouviu o grito que cortou o ar muito menos a mulher desesperada que tirou a criança dali, mas tinha uma vaga noção da sua expressão abobada quando identificou Draco Malfoy do outro lado da colina antes desse aparatar também.

Malfoy tinha o mesmo tom de cabelo da criança e a expressão de quem tinha encontrado a felicidade depois de muito procurar.

Isso era tudo no que Harry conseguia pensar antes de também ir embora daquele lugar.

O ar parecia a cada instante mais estranho e não era apenas pelo fato de algumas pessoas parecerem correr para dentro das casas. Havia uma incerteza ameaçadora no ar que fazia um calafrio percorrer a espinha de Astorie e o estomago despencar alguns metros como se isso fosse possível.

Odiava ter que entrar em cidades, mas as vezes era impossível e agora estava ali naquele lugar onde o vento parecia gelar seus ossos. Apertou mais forte o casaco em volta do seu corpo e olhou para o canto onde havia deixado o pequeno Drarry enquanto comprava os mantimentos necessários.

Seu coração parou.

Olhou em volta largando as coisas que estavam em seu braço de qualquer jeito e saiu da loja onde tentava negociar alguns itens. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Nunca Drarry havia saído de perto de si, não conseguia acreditar que tinha sido tão descuidada.

Nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse ao pequeno.

Com o coração aos pulos correu pela cidade. O medo ainda mais palpável no ar, mal conseguia registrar quando o ataque começou e o pânico tomou o lugar de qualquer outro sentimento.

Precisava encontrar sua criança urgente.

Não sabia dizer o que a levou aquela colina, mas sabia da fascinação do pequeno por lugares assim e foi com uma onda de alivio que o encontrou no alto brincando inocentemente sem perceber uma guerra acontecendo tão perto dali. O sorriso pela cena morreu em seus lábios quando identificou os dois vultos subindo a colina em direção ao pequeno.

O pânico tomou conta de Astorie quando ela viu sua criança entre os dois homens com varinhas na mão. Não poderia deixar que eles fizessem algo com seu filho. Sim, a pequena criança era tudo o que importava para ela naquela vida ingrata.

- Drarry! – gritou correndo até o pequeno que sorria o agarrando apertado contra o corpo aparatando dali.

Nunca sentiu tanto medo, nem quando quase foi presa, nem quando a irmã foi brutalmente assassinada. O medo de perder a vida que mais importava para ela era tamanho que mal conseguia respirar. Teve receio de não ter conseguido aparatar direto e temeu ter perdido alguma parte do seu corpo no processo.

Respirou fundo e sentiu as mãos finas de dedos longos tocarem seu rosto, abriu os olhos se dando conta que estava tremendo. Drarry sorria e as lágrimas finalmente caíram pelo rosto tenso dela fazendo a criança a olhar ainda mais profundamente como se tentando entender as reações da mãe.

Abraçou forte a criança escondendo o rosto no pescoço pequeno e delicado deixando os soluços e o desespero tomarem conta. Nunca esteve tão perto de perdê-lo e aquilo doía a alma.

_Nota da Autora:_

_Bem, eu estou atrasada novamente... E obrigada a Mel Cullen Malfoy por favoritar a fic... Estamos chegando ao fim... Buáááááá..._

_Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo:_

_**Seu filho, seu mundo**_

Seus olhos ardiam pelo cansaço e Draco não tinha muita certeza de quanto tempo mais ele aguentaria. Aquele lugar era como veneno e ele sabia que estava morrendo lentamente, assim como sua mãe. Aquilo seria o fim da linhagem dos Malfoy se não fosse aquela criança.


	10. Seu filho, seu mundo

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** A ultima profecia

**Beta: **Samantha Tiger

**Classificação:** PG-17

**Gênero:** Aventura

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sumario:** A morte de Voldemort não foi o fim, mas o início de uma nova guerra muito maior, onde a única esperança, para os dois lados, estava em acreditar na profecia da Profetiza da Lua.

_**Capitulo 10 – Seu filho, seu mundo**_

O quarto parecia pequeno e abafado ou seria apenas impressão de Harry com esse sentimento sufocante. Fazia uma semana que tinha aparatado direto para a base depois daquele estranho encontro e ficava estendido na cama. Tinha sido informado que os planos dos Comensais da Morte falharam e ninguém havia sido gravemente ferido o que era bom.

Deitado naquela cama olhando o teto sujo deixava sua mente vagar. Estava a tanto tempo naquela contemplação que Hermione havia desistido de tentar entender e num rompante tinha deixado o quarto fazia alguns minutos, ou seriam horas? Tinha perdido a noção de tempo.

A imagem da criança de cabelos claros estava marcada em sua mente e a certeza de que aquele ser pequeno e delicado era seu filho o enchia de um sentimento estranho. Havia contado para os amigos o que tinha visto incluindo o rosto de felicidade de Malfoy, mas ninguém parecia se preocupar muito com aquele assunto.

Então Harry continuava deitado na cama contemplando o teto e tentando entender o que aquilo tudo significava. Ele tinha um filho. Um pedaço da sua família. Uma criança que sempre sonhara. Um ser puro que era parte dele e parte da mulher que tanto o apoiará durante todos aqueles anos. Parte de Ginny.

Ginny...

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes desistindo de segurar as lágrimas que se formavam. Finalmente o fim da esposa, amiga e amante parecia penetrar sua alma e sua mente. Ela não estava lá. Não havia sido ela a correr com para a criança. Não havia mais desculpas.

Porque ela não retornou?

Porque não lhe contou sobre o filho?

A imagem dos fios platinados, os dedos longos lhe apertou o coração. A fisionomia de Malfoy naquela colina de alguém que havia encontrado o que tanto procurava. Não podia acreditar. Não podia aceitar o que aquilo parecia. Respirou fundo passando o braço sobre os olhos desolado.

O cheiro suave de outono preencheu o quarto fechado e escurecido pelo tecido rasgado que cobria a janela fazendo com que a presença da mulher de cabelos acinzentados fosse notada. Pelo canto de olho ele viu Luna observar o ambiente com uma expressão de tédio e após um longo suspiro andar calmamente até a janela retirando o pano encardido e deixando o sol entrar, assim como a brisa da manhã ao abrir a janela também.

Harry ainda encarava o teto apesar de prestar atenção aos movimentos da amiga que voltava a prender os fios longos e eternamente embaraçados num coque no alto da cabeça e se sentava no pé da cama.

- Pretende ficar aqui até o fim dos dias... – Luna ainda arrumava os cabelos e não olhava para ele, mas sua voz tinha o mesmo tom despreocupado e distante de sempre.

- Eu não consigo esquecer aquela criança... – a voz saiu um tanto rouca e Harry teve que tossir um pouco para recuperar seu tom normal.

Luna deixou seus olhos azuis profundos mirarem Harry.

- O que ela significa Harry? – o tom divertido lembrava muito as insanas conversas em Hogwarts e Harry se sentiu bem.

- Eu sei que é meu filho... – Deu uma olhada desconfiada para Luna, mas como ela apenas sorria continuou – Eu sinto aqui dentro! – apontou para o seu peito.

- E porque você não está procurando esse filho perdido?

Os olhos verdes escureceram e ele se sentou na cama.

- O cabelo dele era bagunçado como o meu, mas era... – sem se dar conta tocou os fios igualmente claros de Luna.

- Loiros... – Luna sorriu fazendo os olhos verdes a fitarem.

- Loiros esbranquiçados... – Harry voltou a olhar as mechas soltas do cabelo de Luna quase fascinado.

- Como os meus? – ela sussurrou com medo de assustar o amigo que parecia perdido em si mesmo.

Harry balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Como os de Malfoy...

A dor e o desespero nos olhos verdes quando voltaram a fita-la fizeram Luna abraçar o amigo com força enquanto aquela onda de sentimentos confusos percorriam o corpo deste o fazendo se agarrar com mais força a amiga, numa tentativa de mudar, de manter a consciência e a sanidade. E ele se deixou ficar sendo confortado pelos braços finos mais firmes dela.

E no fundo ele não tinha duvidas que a criança era seu filho, mas não apenas seu e de Ginny e isso o tirava o chão.

Mais uma vez ele se encontrava sozinho no alto daquela torre destruída. Fazia algum tempo que não fica ali. Na verdade desde que passará a se empenhar na busca por seu filho. Um sorriso torto brotou na boca ressecada. Tinha visto seu filho, mesmo que por apenas alguns minutos, mas tinha estado a apenas alguns passos do seu herdeiro.

E aquele sentimento parecia tão surreal.

Lembrava de cada traço, cada pequeno detalhe e isso que o trazia para aquele lugar isolado em que tantas vezes ele havia se escondido no passado. Draco lembrava dos dedos longos, mas a maneira como aqueles dedos seguiram aos cabelos, aqueles cabelos bagunçados, aquilo tudo era tão Potter.

Suspirou passando as mãos no rosto magro.

Se concentrou na emissão fraca de sinal de sua mãe. Tão perto e tão longe. Queria poder conversar com ela, tirar suas duvidas. Abraçar, pedir conforto e explicações. Queria alguém para dividir aquele tormento, aquela angustia. Queria o sorriso e a sabedoria da matriarca Malfoy ali do seu lado.

Como aquilo era possível?

Seu filho e de Potter?

Fitou as estrelas tentando colocar a mente no lugar e lá em cima, sem conseguir ver as constelações direito, tudo o que podia divisar era que Marte brilhava e essa informação parecia importante, mas ele nunca esteve nas aulas de adivinhação para se importar. Voltou seu olhar para o chão onde um grande número de Comensais da Morte se aglomeravam em volta da antiga Hogwarts.

Seus olhos ardiam pelo cansaço e Draco não tinha muita certeza de quanto tempo mais ele aguentaria. Aquele lugar era como veneno e ele sabia que estava morrendo lentamente, assim como sua mãe. Aquilo seria o fim da linhagem dos Malfoy se não fosse aquela criança.

Não importava se de alguma maneira estranha Potter também fosse o pai, o menino era seu herdeiro e tinha seu sangue. Continuaria a linhagem e mesmo naquele caos, ele, Draco Lucius Malfoy conseguira cumprir com sua obrigação como Malfoy e tinha algum para continuar.

Olhou para seu anel e esboçou um sorriso triste.

- Você ainda irá usar esse anel... – girou o anel no dedo – Meu filho...

- Pai... – Drarry abriu os olhos sonolento esfregando as mãos nos olhos para depois olhar a mão direita atentamente.

- O que foi querido? – Astorie acariciou os cabelos rebeldes do pequeno e o pegou no colo.

Olhou pra o menino tão pequeno e sério no colo e suspirou. Desde o dia em que o aparatou naquela colina Drarry parecia estranho. Inicialmente achou que ele poderia estar doente, mas não parecia ter nada, ele apenas oscilava entre melancolia, esperança, raiva e solidão. Ela percebeu que ele não chorava mais e normalmente olhava o horizonte como esperasse ver alguém ao longe. Para piorar nos últimos dias acordava chamando pelo pai.

Astorie não tinha certeza quem eram o pai de Drarry, mas sabia que a mãe era a grifinória menina Weasley e olhando para o pequeno ela admitia que ele lhe lembrava alguém. Na verdade duas pessoas. Drarry era uma mistura perfeita de dois garotos que ela conhecia bem de Hogwarts. Os dois tinham a idade de sua irmã mais velha Dafne.

Era impossível não conhecer os dois.

O mesmo atrativo para problemas, os cabelos desgrenhados, a pele clara, o sorriso aberto quando feliz e um incrível olho esmeralda de Harry Potter.

Porém ele tinha uma maneira fria de lidar com estranhos, um sorriso sarcástico quando aprontava algo, dedos longos, cabelos loiros platinados e um penetrante olho azul tempestade de Draco Malfoy.

Astorie conhecia bem os dois da época de Hogwarts para ver os mínimos detalhes em Drarry. Um era o herói do mundo mágico que todos suspiravam, inclusive secretamente as sonserinas e o outro era aquele que toda garota puro sangue queria se tornar esposa. O herdeira da mais rica e tradicional família do mundo mágico britânico. O melhor partido de Hogwarts e sem duvida um dos mais bonitos de toda a sonserina, apesar do seu jeito arrogante e impecável.

Ela sorriu.

Drarry... Draco e Harry. A Weasley sabia que a criança que carregava era filho dos dois? Uma onda de admiração pela mulher ruiva percorreu seu corpo, antes de se dar conta que ela mesma já havia passado por mais situações, para se orgulhar de algum maldito grifinório, do que qualquer sonserino teria gostado, mas bastava olhar para a pequena criança em seu colo para ter certeza que fazia o que era certo.

Suspirou colocando o menino no chão para recomeçarem a caminhar, não podiam se dar ao luxo de pararem por muito tempo.

- Mamãe... – Drarry a olhou ainda um pouco sonolento – Onde está o meu anel?

Ela enrugou a testa e pegou a mão que o mesmo estendia para ela.

- Você nunca teve um anel querido...

- Ah... – o garotinho pareceu pensar um pouco e balançou os ombros – Meu pai ainda não me deu então.

Astorie parou em choque vendo o menino se afastar lentamente no caminho.

- Você sabe quem é seu pai?

Drarry se virou para ela sorrindo, um sorriso torto no canto do lábio esquerdo, mas balançou a cabeça vigorosamente em negativa e voltou a andar sendo seguido por uma Astorie confusa, receosa e sem perceber que a criança tomava o caminho para as fronteiras de Hogsmead.

_Nota da Autora:_

_Está acabando... Mais um capítulo e o epílogo... Pois é... Eu ainda não conclui o próximo, então espero vários reviews com idéias e estimulo... Agradecimentos a Taciana (sim, o filho é dos dois! Uma bela mistura dos três!), Perseus Fire (viu como o pequeno Drarry é bem intuitivo) e la kariin por comentarem... Muito obrigada mesmo por me darem o apoio necessário e vou precisar ainda mais para o próximo capítulo... _

_Beijinhos e até o próximo:_

_**Por um mundo novo**_

Draco viu os cabelos cor de cobre da mulher louca a sua frente se agitarem. Ela mataria a criança, seu filho e algo dentro dele se acendeu. Não poderia deixar algo assim acontecer. Era seu filho, seu sangue, seu herdeiro. Aquela loucura acabaria agora.


	11. Por um mundo novo

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** A ultima profecia

**Beta: **Samantha Tiger

**Classificação:** PG-17

**Gênero:** Aventura

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sumario:** A morte de Voldemort não foi o fim, mas o início de uma nova guerra muito maior, onde a única esperança, para os dois lados, estava em acreditar na profecia da Profetiza da Lua.

_**Capítulo 11 – Por um mundo novo**_

Hogsmead era uma cidade destruída como todo o resto da Inglaterra e praticamente da Europa. Aquela que outrora fora o maior vilarejo inteiramente mágico da Grã-Bretanha, hoje era um lugar tomado pelos Comensais da Morte. Logo depois da tomada de Hogwarts como centro das atividades Comensais, um número cada vez maior de fieis se aglomerarem em volta do antigo castelo tomando Hogsmead como ponto central.

A verdade é que sem a floresta proibida dividindo e separando a área, tudo parecia um grande descampado de terra barrenta vermelha e folhas secas com fogos de incêndios ocasionais no verão e uma expressa neve congelando tudo no inverno. As casas eram mantidas em pé magicamente sem nenhum cuidado para transformá-las mais atraentes aos olhos. A lógica parecia dizer que quanto mais desgastada era a casa, menor seria o incomodo que sofreria com novos visitantes.

E visitantes chegavam todos os dias, já que Hogsmead era a principal e única rota de entrada para o castelo de Hogwarts, assim a região vivia abarrotada de lobisomens, mercadores, soldados e todo o tipo de pessoas que serviam e sobreviviam em meio a causa do lado negro.

A porta se abriu bruscamente deixando aparecer os cabelos loiro cacheados de Duda assim que o mesmo colocou a cabeça para dentro com uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Estamos nos preparando para atacar. – ele disse sem rodeios.

- Onde? – perguntou Harry decidido a dar um novo rumo e seguir em frente.

- Hogsmead...

Draco mantinha o olhar firme enquanto terminava de vestir sua máscara de Comensal da Morte. O alarme de ataque a Hogsmead havia soado a poucos instantes e todos estavam se dirigindo a cidade para a se juntarem a defesa. Normalmente ele ignoraria o chamado, mas alguma coisa dentro do seu coração o fazia seguir determinado para o povoado devastado.

Feitiços voavam por cima da sua cabeça. Por toda parte havia gente duelando. Comensais por todo povoado e membros da Resistencia. Pessoas corriam por todos os lados, alguns carregando ou arrastando amigos feridos. Vidro, madeira, destroços das casas voavam pelo céu estrelado. Fogo era visto por toda parte. Dois corpos caíram do andar superior de uma casa acima de sua cabeça quando ele corria pelas ruas.

Ele não sabia exatamente o que procurava, mas seu coração procurava algo no meio daquela batalha. Gritos de terror cortaram o ar e jatos de luz verdes e vermelhos voaram. O ar em volta dele parecia congelar e Draco corria em meio aquele pandemonio. A luz se fez em sua mente quando reconheceu os cabelos rebeldes loiro platinados no fim da rua por onde corria.

Astorie não podia acreditar que no fim iria morrer no meio de uma batalha tão sangrenta quanto a que sua irmã havia sido enviada. Tinha fugido durante tantos anos de toda aquela loucura e agora estava bem no meio do apocalipse.

Agarrou firme a criança em seus braços. Sua vida não era tão importante quanto a daquela criança. Ela era tudo o que tinha restado e tudo pelo que tinha forças para lutar. Tentava revidar os feitiços e se proteger da melhor forma que conseguia. Nunca tinha sido uma grande duelista. Nunca tinha tido toda a experiência que sua irmã. Nunca tinha se sentido tão perdida em toda a sua vida.

Corria a esmo pelas ruas com o pequeno Drarry no seu colo. O garoto parecia procurar alguém na multidão. Corpos caídos no chão. Não conseguiu segurar as lagrimas, não queria se entregar mais tudo gritava que era o fim. Levantou a varinha, a desesperança estava se abrindo sobre ela: quanto mais já tinham morrido naquela loucura? Astorie sentia que sua alma já estava a meio caminho do corpo quando Drarry segurou seu rosto.

- Nos vamos ficar bem...

Ele disse com tanta firme e segurança que Astorie não pode evitar rir de nervoso. Estava suja e tinha sangue em suas roupas e no rosto infantil em seu colo. Respirou fundo e beijou os cabelos claro do menino voltando a correr.

Harry correu mais rápido, meio que acreditando que podia não morrer, ignorando os jatos de luz que voavam na escuridão por toda a volta dele, e o som de tudo se quebrando, e os barulhos da batalha; e pensar que fora por culpa dele que a rebelião começara, ele correu mais rápido do jamais correra na vida, e foi quando ele viu aquilo que no fundo tanto procurava.

Uma criança de cabelos rebeldes e claros no colo de uma mulher desconhecida.

Tossindo e engasgando, Harry diminuiu a velocidade, olhando para todos os lados se desviando de feitiços e lançando outros quando necessário. Corria desesperado como se tudo dependesse dele chegar até aquela criança e quando viu o feitiço ir em direção a elas se jogou caindo por cima delas sentindo o feitiço passar por suas costas. Rolou para o lado e ficou preocupado por ter machucado alguém.

- Você está bem? – perguntou sem folego pela corrida.

A mulher agarrou a criança e começou a procurar por qualquer ferimento aparente desesperadamente, mas não pareceu encontrar nada se acalmando.

- Obrigada... – babulsiou voltando a apertar a criança no peito.

Harry viu o pequeno sorrir para si. Um sorriso aberto muito familiar e seu coração disparou a se reconhecer naquele olhar maroto. Foi com espanto que viu a criança sair dos braços da mulher e se agarrar em seu pescoço.

- É bom conhecer você...

Se agarrou ao corpo pequeno respirando aquele cheiro que lembrava tanto Ginny e sorriu feliz. Não era loucura. Era seu filho. Estava tão perdido nesses sentimentos que se assustou ao ouvir um feitiço escudo e o som de alguém se ajoelhando a sua frente.

- Comovente cena Potter! – o tom arrastado o trouxe a realidade – Mas fique alerta.

Levantou a cabeça e viu os olhos cinzentos cheios de ciumes para si. Quase teve vontade de rir pelo beiço de birra que se formou no rosto cansado do outro. Naquele momento nem se lembrou que se tratava de Draco Malfoy, o novo Lorde das Trevas. No fundo ele sabia que aquela criança nos seus braços também era filho dele.

E como se quisse provar seus pensamentos o garoto voou para os braços de Malfoy que parecia aterrorizado e sem ter certeza do que fazer.

- Apenas o abrace Draco... – a mulher sorria para os dois acariciando os cabelos do menino.

Malfoy pareceu ouvir e abraçou forte o menino. Lágrimas cairam dos olhos claros. Harry mal se lembrava da vez em que encontrou Malfoy chorando no banheiro da escola e lá estava o homem criado na guerra chorando com uma criança nos braços.

Uma grande explosão proxima deles os tirou daquele momento magico. Harry se levantou assim como Malfoy que devolveu a criança para os braços da mulher que tanto a protegia, mas os dois sabiam que não era a mãe legitima.

A risada fria cortou a noite.

Uma mulher estava de pé arfando, olhava ansiosamente para eles. Um brilho animalesco no seu olhar preso na criança no meio deles.

- Finalmente... – murmurou doentia.

Draco viu os cabelos cor de cobre da mulher louca a sua frente se agitarem. Ela mataria a criança, seu filho e algo dentro dele se acendeu. Não poderia deixar algo assim acontecer. Era seu filho, seu sangue, seu herdeiro. Aquela loucura acabaria agora.

- Leve-os Potter! – cuspiu as palavras se colocando entre a criança e a orla de Comensais da Morte que se aproximavam.

- Malfoy... – Harry tentou falar segurando firme Astorie que tremia em seus braços, abraçada com o pequeno Drarry.

- Sai daqui Potter! – Draco rosnou – Eu posso segura-los um pouco.

- Malfoy... – Harry tentou novamente uma onda de preocupação estranha na sua voz.

Draco se voltou para ele a varinha apontada.

- Você é o único que pode mante-lo a salvo. – os olhos cinzentos brilhavam lançando um olhar de suplica em direção a criança – Faça! – e olhando novamente para os olhos de Harry completou – E salve minha mãe das masmorras de Hogwarts...

Harry foi empurrado dali com força e correu quando os primeiros feitiços chegaram. Ele queria sair dali, mas também queria ver o que aconteceria. Arrastou a mulher que tremia em seus braços em direção aos membros da Resistência que estavam próximos.

- Papai... – a criança disse seus bracinhos esticados em direção a Draco que duelava com uma mulher insana.

- Sim querido... – a voz de Astorie tremia – Aquele é um dos seus pais.

Seu corpo doía, mas Draco sabia que não podia desistir. Não quando seu filho estava ali atrás dele. Não poderia simplesmente perder aquela batalha. Respirou fundo e apertou firme sua varinha. Tinha chegado até ali e seguiria até o fim. Podia pressentir a maldição da morte surgindo na boca de sua adversária, mas seu grito foi mais rápido.

A luz verde parecia vir em câmera lenta, mas Draco sorriu ao ver sua própria maldição derrubar a verdadeira cobra por trás dos Comensais da Morte. Talvez esse fosse o fim de uma guerra e ele sorriu antes da maldição o atingir.

Astorie viu o corpo de Draco cair e soluçou apertando a criança ainda mais forte. Sentiu as pernas falharem, mas por sorte Harry ainda a segurava firme em seus braços e foi com o amparo dele que se viu andando em direção ao corpo estendido no chão.

Harry vagamente percebia as pessoas a sua volta. Parecia inacreditável demais que justamente Draco Malfoy havia se sacrificado. Foi com espanto que notou os Comensais da Morte tirarem as máscaras e se ajoelharem no chão conforme eles andavam.

Era surreal.

Drarry deslizou pelos braços de Astorie e caminhou até o corpo de Draco que mantinha os olhos abertos e um sorriso no rosto. As lagrimas corriam pelo rosto infantil e ele se ajoelhou ao lado do pai que não conhecia fazendo um número maior de pessoas de ajoelharem diante aquela cena. O pequeno fechou os olhos e beijou a testa de Draco pegando a mão do homem e colocando nas suas. O anel de prata com o brasão dos Malfoy brilhou e Drarry o tirou do dedo deste colocando-o em seu próprio dedo fazendo o anel se moldar a sua mão pequena de criança.

- Eu te amo, papai... – o menino sussurrou se levantando e voltou para junto de Astorie que estava de joelhos o esperando e Harry que olhava para ele com um misto de admiração e temor.

- Acabou... – Drarry disse na sua voz infantil.

As pessoas ainda pareciam entorpecidas naquele campo de batalha, mas ninguém parecia querer continuar aquela loucura e tudo parecia estranho naquele cenário. Harry ainda estava congelado nos últimos acontecimentos quando um grito agudo vindo das suas costas chamou a atenção de todos.

- Josh... – Gabrielle vinha gritando correndo entre as pessoas em direção a um dos Comensais da Morte que se levantava lentamente.

- Gabrielle... – o homem abriu os braços quando a jovem de cabelos claros se jogou em seus braços como se sua vida dependesse desse ato e o beijou.

E Harry soube, diante daquela cena, que realmente havia acabado. Da mesma maneira estranha que havia começado, a guerra chegava a um fim e se permitiu sorrir abraçando o filho e Astorie. Uma nova vida começava a partir de agora.

_Nota da Autora:_

_Acabou! Esse é o último capítulo... Finalmente ficou pronto... Foi meio no susto, mas eu fiquei feliz com o resultado... Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa fic... Agora vejo vocês no epílogo..._

_Beijinhos..._


	12. Um mundo novo

3

_**Epilogo – Um mundo novo**_

Narcisa olhou para o bebê em seu colo e sorriu acomodando-o melhor, já fazia algum tempo que a pequena Lily dormia calmamente em seus braços e ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de colocá-la no berço. Acariciou o rostinho redondo da pequena e respirou o cheirinho de neném que desprendia da sua neta.

Riu da situação. Nunca em sua vida achou que chamaria de neta uma filha de Harry Potter e lá estava ela, Narcisa Malfoy chamando a filha caçula do menino-que-sobreviveu de neta. O pensamento também a deixava triste por nunca ter reencontrado seu filho.

Draco morreu como um herói que nunca imaginou que seria e ainda era lembrado, principalmente por Harry em todas as comemorações do fim da guerra. Um Comensal da Morte condenado tinha se tornado um mártir no fim da guerra. Ela não tinha muita certeza se o filho se sentiria realmente orgulhoso, mas Harry sempre a consolava dizendo que Draco queria o bem dela e do filho.

Da mesma forma que o mundo rapidamente se viu destruído, ele também se reergueu. Narcisa foi salva poucos dias depois da morte do filho ainda a tempo de prestar as ultimas homenagens, apesar de estar muito abatida e fraca tendo que ser acompanhada por uma equipe medica que Harry fez questão de contratar com Neville como supervisor.

Isso já fazia seis anos.

Agora ela tinha voltado à boa forma de antes e mesmo na dor, ela havia encontrado uma luz. Harry havia lhe acolhido quase como sua própria mãe e ela morava na sua casa simples e aconchegante de dois andares com um grande jardim florido.

Astorie havia conquistado o coração de Harry com todo o seu cuidado com relação ao pequeno Drarry, estavam casados já faziam cinco anos e eram pais, além da pequena Lilly e de Drarry, do apimentado James de apenas três anos e que há essa hora deveria estar na volta da mãe no escritório onde ela escrevia sua coluna para o Novo Profeta Diário.

Harry havia entrado para o Ministério junto a seus amigos, mas recusara o cargo de Ministro da Magia para desagrado de Astorie, apesar de Narcisa concordar que ser chefe dos aurores era muito mais a cara do jovem.

O primo de Harry, Duda estava trabalhando no Ministério junto com Harry acompanhando casos junto a polícia trouxa. Sua esposa Luna havia montado um aconchegante hotel-fazenda no interior e vivia feliz junto com seu marido e seus cinco filhos. Os gêmeos estavam se formando aquele ano e possivelmente iriam tentar a escola de Medicina Mágica.

Ron e Hermione moravam há algumas quadras dali e além da pequena Rose tinham um filho da idade de James, Hugo. Ron havia voltado a jogar quadribol e participava de torneios nacionais. Dizia que nunca mais queria falar de coisas sérias. Hermione era uma das mais cotadas para Ministra da Magia nas próximas eleições.

Hogwarts reabriu já fazia dois anos depois de passar por uma grande reforma. O mundo mágico havia voltado a se isolar parcialmente do mundo trouxa, porém alguns eventos como a Copa Mundial de Quadribol ainda eram transmitidos ao vivo para os trouxas também.

As escolas também foram unificadas e se tornaram obrigatórias até a separação em que os futuros bruxos começariam a receber sua orientação na escola de magia. Nos anos em que Hogwarts foi fechada algumas crianças foram transferidas para escolas onde a guerra não havia sido tão destrutiva.

Um movimento sutil na porta chamou sua atenção para o garoto que acabará de entrar. Se não fossem os cabelos bagunçados para todos os lados, um dos olhos verde vivo e as sardas espalhadas pelo nariz fino, ela diria que aquele era seu próprio filho. Drarry tinha a mesma expressão de desdém de Draco, para completo desespero de Harry e graça de Astorie.

Ele andou calmamente em passos firmes e o queixo erguido como um bom Malfoy e pela expressão dele, Narcisa sabia que ele queria perguntar algo, mas não queria ser o primeiro a falar. Era tão parecido com Draco.

- Como você está querido? – ela perguntou docemente quando a criança sentou ao seu lado.

- Bem... – respondeu evasivo e mordeu o lábio inferior. Narcisa tinha certeza que essa característica não tinha nada a ver com Draco e conhecendo Harry todos esses anos, só podia suspeitar que era algo que Ginny fazia.

- O que te preocupa? – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo dele, era fino como o de Draco apesar de ser indomável como o de Harry.

Drarry respirou profundamente e disparou numa característica irritantemente Weasley.

- Minha mãe era grifinória, papai é grifinório e meu outro pai era sonserino.

Narcisa continuou olhando para ele esperando que concluísse.

- Eu estou com receio de que casa ir. – o pequeno suspirou desviando o olhar.

- Bom... – Narcisa começou olhando carinhosamente para o neto – Como o chapéu seletor sobreviveu à guerra, acho que irá depender dele.

- Papai Harry disse que depende de mim também.

Narcisa ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que seu pai disse sobre isso?

Drarry fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Disse que não importaria que eu fosse um lufa-lufa que continuaria sendo o príncipe dele. – o garoto cruzou os braços fazendo bico – Eu não quero ser um lufa-lufa!

Narcisa quase riu.

- Não se preocupe com isso querido!

- Sabe vó... – Drarry olhou para a irmãzinha no colo dela brincando com suas mãozinhas – A Lilly tem cara de grifinória!

E dessa vez Narcisa riu da cara de desgosto que o neto fez, mas foi interrompida por um grito do andar de cima.

- DRARRY WEASLEY POTTER MALFOY! – Harry berrou descendo as escadas – Devolva a minha capa da invisibilidade agora mesmo mocinho!

Narcisa e Drarry se encaram enquanto o pequeno sacudiu os ombros.

- Mas pai, eu não peguei sua capa. – e o tom doce do garoto indo atrás do pai não enganaria ninguém, mas com certeza amoleceria o furacão Harry Potter.

_Nota da Autora:_

_Eu amo essa fic do fundo do meu coração, por favor, me digam o que acharam._

_Beijinhos..._


End file.
